En rouge et blanc, avec une pointe de noir
by Furie-nocturne
Summary: Il y a des choses dont on ne se doute pas et qui pourtant paraissent évidentes une fois qu'on en est conscient. Et Draco va le découvrir grâce à son collègue. EWE


**Titre**** :** En rouge et blanc, avec une pointe de noir.

**Disclaimer**** :** Le monde merveilleux de Harry Potter & co ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec eux avant de les rendre à Mme J.K.R. (propres et bien coiffés)

**Rating**** :** T ?

**Pairing****:** Draco/Harry ou Harry/Draco, l'imagination est la meilleure source d'inspiration.

**Résumé**** :** Il y a des choses dont on ne se doute pas et qui pourtant paraissent évidentes une fois qu'on en est conscient. Et Draco va le découvrir grâce à son collègue. EWE (Epilogue ? Which Epilogue ?)

**Mot**** de ****l****'****auteur**** : **Attention cette fic est mon premier essai de fanfict(j'ai commencé par celle-ci avant d'écrire "l'enjeu" au milieu :p) et même d'écriture tout court, j'espère que vous serez indulgents. Cette histoire transpire le romantisme et je les aime comme ça, donc les amateurs de drames torturés : fuyez devant la guimauve ! Je la publie sous la forme d'un OS mais c'est assez long. Sur ce bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël 2011 à tous et à toutes :)

ooOOOoo

-"Non"

La réponse fusa. Le temps de réflexion avait été infinitésimal.

-"Allez, tu peux bien faire un effort"

Il devait pourtant savoir qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'un argument pareil puisse atteindre sa cible, mais à coeur vaillant rien d'impossible dit-on, et le coeur d'un gryffondor est très, trop vaillant.

-"Je me demande parfois si les vapeurs de chaudrons des cours de potions à côté de Longdubas ne t'ont pas franchement ramolli le cerveau pour croire que je vais céder avec ce genre de fausse culpabilisation, Potter."

En crachant son nom ainsi, l'autre se douterait que l'affaire était sur une mauvaise pente. Potter soupira doucement, posant sa tête sur son poignet avec une moue qui avait une impressionnante ressemblance avec la bouderie.

-"Ce n'est pas de la _fausse_culpabilisation, c'est de la culpabilisation tout court. Mais j'aurais dû me douter qu'un être aussi supérieur ne s'abaisserait pas à de si basses célébrations traditionalistes."

L'agacement commençait à poindre chez Potter et se manifestait pour le moment par un simple gribouillage à l'encre sur le coin d'un rapport probablement barbant, ainsi qu'un pli entre les sourcils.

-"N'emploies pas des mots de plus de deux syllabes je te prie, ça ne te va vraiment pas"

La plume s'arrêta quelques instants, puis repris son tracé avec sensiblement plus de hargne. Draco poursuivit, coupant la répartie de son collègue.

-"D'autant que je ne vois vraiment pas dans quel autre but que l'humiliation pure et simple, tu me demandes cette faveur."

Un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres de Potter ne fit que confirmer sa théorie. Mais il y avait aussi une petite étincelle indéchiffrable dans ses yeux quand il leva ceux-ci au ciel.

-"Tout de suite les grands mots ! Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi je te signale, je veux juste passer une bonne soirée et que tout le monde s'amuse, ce qui inclus les enfants aussi. Et puis on est pas obligé de dire que c'est toi, c'est juste que je ne me vois pas aller demander à un inconnu, quelqu'un en qui je n'ai pas confiance, pour ce genre de chose."

Le regard de Draco se figea quelque peu sur l'article qu'il était entrain d'essayer de lire avant que Potter-les-bonnes-idées ne le dérange dans son rituel du matin. Un coin du journal se baissa doucement et il jeta un regard agrémenté d'un sourcil arqué à son vis à vis de bureau.

-"Parce qu'à moi, tu fais confiance donc ?"

Perspective intéressante.

Potter bafouilla légèrement quelque chose qui contenait les mots "connait depuis presque vingt ans" et "collègue de travail" en baissant la tête et en accélérant la danse de sa plume. Finalement la journée promettait d'être bonne.

Draco avait tout d'abord pensé rester tranquillement au fond de son lit quand, en se réveillant, il avait entr'aperçu le ciel grisâtre et la fine bruine qui tombait sur Londres ce matin. La perspective de devoir sortir de la douce chaleur des draps pour aller passer une journée enfermé dans un bureau sans fenêtre, sur une chaise qui finissait par rendre son postérieur douloureux malgré les nombreux changements de positions, ne le réjouissait pas grandement. Encore fallait-il remercier le réseau de cheminette qui évitait de devoir se mêler à la populace dans les rues humides de ce mois de Décembre. Comme tous les matins il avait acheté son exemplaire de la Gazette, mais également quelques autres publications qui pouvaient s'avérer intéressantes, à un petit vendeur dans le grand hall du Ministère, était passé prendre un café à côté du bureau de la secrétaire, avant de franchir la porte de son petit bureau.

Situé au premier étage, juste après le Service de Coordination Magique International, le bureau de Liaison et Coopération Moldus avait vu son blason se redorer quand l'illustre Elu, Monsieur Harry Potter, avait décidé de se joindre au petit personnel. Du moins c'est ce qu'en pensait Draco qui n'avait jamais pensé de sa vie se retrouver ici. Mais les circonstances étant ce qu'elles sont, il avait passé son adolescence à suivre les marques qu'on avait tracé pour lui. Celles-ci suivant malheureusement un mégalomane sanguinaire paranoïaque qui fort heureusement avait fini en engrais, il devait depuis l'âge de dix huit ans essayer de faire oublier ses petites bourdes, mais aussi celles de ses parents. Ce qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs passablement injuste, il avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec les siennes, merci bien.

Après d'âpres réflexions, beaucoup de résignation et des dizaines de verres de Whisky-pur-feu, il avait fini par accepter le poste que le ministère avait gentiment dénié lui proposer, soit la coopération avec les moldus. Draco était persuadé que la personne à l'origine de cette proposition rigolait encore de sa bonne blague. Mais à l'époque, il avait plus ou moins ravalé sa fierté, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, et s'était immergé dans son nouveau métier. Complètement perdu pendant quelques mois, il avait appris les rouages du monde moldu avec autant de mauvaise volonté qu'il était humainement possible, sous l'égide d'un vieux sorcier sang-mélé particulièrement goguenard à l'idée d'avoir à transmettre ses connaissances à un membre de la famille Malfoy. Il avait appris à coopérer avec le Service des détournements de l'artisanat Moldu et l'enthousiasme sans borne d'Arthur Weasley, tant et si bien que ce dernier venait maintenant de lui-même dans son bureau quand il avait une question à propos des ordinateurs, avions, téléphones portables et autre sujet passionnant et mystérieux. Jusque là, tout allait toujours bien.

Et puis Potter avait envoyé promener le Bureau des Aurors, expliquant qu'il avait passé assez de temps dans la boue à voir des gens mourir autour de lui pour le reste de sa vie et qu'il préférerait désormais une carrière certes plus plantouflarde, mais qui avait l'avantage de lui épargner de devoir passer une nuit de plus sous une tente miteuse aux relents de pisse de chat. Ce qui avait fait ricaner Draco. Il avait subitement cessé de ricaner quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il ferait équipe avec Potter. Le brun, comme à son habitude avait pris la nouvelle avec courage, en bon gryffondor qui se respecte, il avait tiré une gueule de cent pieds de long pendant quelques semaines, puis le quotidien et le caractère plutôt amical de Potter reprenant le dessus, l'ambiance avait fini par repasser au dessus de 0°C dans le bureau des deux hommes. Draco n'était pas en reste non plus. Étant fatigué d'entendre les ronchonnements venant du bureau d'en face assez rapidement, il avait fait des efforts dans le but d'avoir une paix relative sur son lieu de travail. Mais toute pièce ayant un revers, la paix imaginaire dans l'esprit de Draco s'était vite fait la malle devant Potter et son idée de la collaboration de franche camaraderie, qui lui racontait toutes les petites anecdotes insignifiantes qu'il trouvait amusantes, et qui mettait un joyeux bordel dans son bureau d'ordinaire toujours propre et bien rangé.

Bien entendu ils ne se considéraient que comme des collègues, du moins pour ce qu'en pensait Draco et leur entente ne les empêchait pas de s'envoyer quelques vacheries bien senties au visage, mais les compromis de chacun avait fini par payer. Draco s'était alors rendu compte avec effroi un jour où il avait eu des nouvelles de Blaise et Pansy que Potter était ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus d'un ami dans sa vie actuelle. Les "amis" de Draco avaient miraculeusement disparus de sa vie quand il avait décidé d'accepter son travail au ministère et de ne plus suivre les marques qu'on lui avait tracé. Passé le choc initial de la découverte de cette amitié incongrue, son esprit de serpentard lui avait langoureusement susurré que c'était pas si mal d'avoir l'Elu de son côté au cas où. Et comme Draco aime bien qu'on lui susurre langoureusement des choses aux oreilles, il avait acquiescé mentalement et c'était résolu à l'idée de faire ami-ami avec Potter.

Ce qui, somme toute, n'était pas forcément désagréable, leur duo étant plutôt équilibré. La froideur de l'accueil réservée habituellement à un Malfoy était compensée par l'excitation hormonale induite immanquablement par le brun dès qu'il franchissait une porte. A l'inverse quand Potter jouait un peu trop au Saint Bernard et que certains avocats moldus, ignorant tout du statut de leur interlocuteur voulaient en tirer profit, la froideur et la pugnacité de Draco finissaient par les convaincre de plier rapidement aux exigences de la partie adverse.

Du travail, ils avaient fini par se retrouver on ne sait plus trop comment à manger ensemble le midi, commentant les dernières séries télé, leur métier les obligeant à se tenir plus ou moins au courant de ce qui se passait dans le monde moldu. C'est cet argumentaire frappant que maintenait toujours Draco quand il allumait sa télé le soir pour se plonger dans l'univers fascinant qu'il avait découvert, d'abord avec rebut puis avec une certaine fébrilité. Les moldus étaient peut être des ignares sans magie, mais ils avaient quelques bonnes idées et le cinéma ainsi que les séries télévisés en faisait partie. S'en suivait donc de longues explications autour d'une côte de boeuf entre deux collègues pour savoir ce que l'autre avait compris du dernier Aronofsky passé la veille : "Pas grand chose" commentât Potter entre deux bouchées, "c'était surtout chiant" avait il ponctué récoltant le haussement de sourcils condescendant de celui qui a compris de Draco. Ou bien pourquoi Kenny devait forcément mourir à chaque épisode. C'est ainsi que même s'il faisait mauvais, qu'il était mieux au chaud sous sa couette, qu'assis sur une chaise en bois, Draco se levait tout les matins pour venir au travail avec une bonne humeur dont il ne cherchait pas vraiment à connaître la source.

Son café fumant tranquillement, il s'installait toujours confortablement bien au fond de sa chaise, croisant les jambes, pour commencer, dans le calme, ses lectures matinales. Commencer seulement. Parce que, environ quinze minutes plus tard, il aurait beaucoup plus de mal à se concentrer. C'était en général quand il arrivait à la moitié des pages économiques qu'une voix amicale saluait la secrétaire de l'étage et sonnait ainsi le glas de sa tranquillité. Potter passait ensuite la porte, lançant un bonjour jovial à son collègue. Enfin, il était jovial depuis quelques mois, au départ il était plutôt glacial, voir inexistant. Draco était toujours autant fasciné par l'aisance avec laquelle Potter s'était habitué à partager un bureau de quelques mètres carrés en compagnie de la personne avec laquelle il avait passé sept années de son existence à se cracher des politesses à chaque rencontre. Quand ils n'en venaient pas aux arguments plus _saignants_.

-"Effectivement on peut dire qu'on se connaît depuis un moment" repris Draco se sortant de son introspection, "cependant je ne crois pas me rappeler que la confiance était le maître mot de nos relations passées. Selon mes souvenirs, c'était plutôt l'inverse d'ailleurs."

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement évoquer leur adolescence, cela soulevait toujours la douloureuse implication de son rôle du mauvais côté de la barrière et lui donnait immanquablement la nausée.

-"Oui mais c'était l'époque où tu étais un petit con arrogant et arriviste."

Draco ferma son journal et le posa sur la table, pour diriger son regard vers le bureau face au sien avec tout le dédain qu'il pouvait mettre dans celui-ci.

-"C'est sur qu'avec des compliments pareils je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est d'accéder à ta demande Potter. Je vois que tu es toujours aussi fin diplomate."

S'il était franc avec lui même il aurait dû reconnaître que le brun avait quelque peu raison. Heureusement il n'était jamais franc avec lui même. Potter changea de position sur sa chaise l'air légèrement mal à l'aise et leva une main qu'il agita en l'air une ou deux fois.

-"Non mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ne prend pas la mouche pour si peu. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que c'était "avant" et que "maintenant" je te demande de me rendre ce petit service qui ne prendra que quelques minutes de ton temps et qui rendra plein de gens heureux. S'il te plaît ?"

Place au chantage affectif donc. Un petit sourire moqueur naquit sur la bouche de Draco. Il s'appuya sur les coudes sur son bureau en se penchant légèrement en avant.

-"Et où as tu entendu dire que mon hobbies favoris était de rendre les gens heureux ? Dois-je te rappeler à qui tu parles ?"

Universellement connu pour son mordant et sa capacité à faire pleurer les petites gens qui n'abondent pas dans son sens, Draco se demandait vraiment si Potter ne s'était pas _trop_habitué à sa présence pour ne plus se souvenir de l'opinion général sur son cas. Le brun soupira plus fort cette fois ci et ses épaules suivirent le mouvement. Il se rassit plus droit et fixa son regard à celui de Draco.

-"Écoute, on ne va aller nulle part comme ça. J'espérais ne pas en arriver là mais bon..."

Draco aimait décidément de plus en plus cette matinée. Potter n'étant vraiment pas le genre à le menacer avec quoique se soit, il ne restait donc plus que l'option marchandage.

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux en échange ?" lâcha le brun visiblement contrarié.

Ô joie. Potter avait finalement de bonnes idées. Draco souriait intérieurement d'un sourire qui aurait fait se dresser les poils inexistants sur les bras d'un détraqueur. Extérieurement il ne montra qu'un petit sourire. Se laissant aller au fond de sa chaise il croisa les mains devant son visage tout en faisant pivoter légèrement sa chaise d'un côté puis de l'autre. Potter de l'autre côté avala sa salive un tout petit peu plus bruyamment qu'à son habitude.

-"A ce point là ? Tu es vraiment désespéré à ce point là ?" plaisanta Draco le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Potter lâcha un petit rire, et pencha la tête sur le côté, se grattant distraitement la nuque. Draco laissa son regard se perdre légèrement en regardant la scène.

-"Un peu oui, autour de nous personne ne peut, tout le monde est déjà pris ailleurs et si quelqu'un de déjà présent s'éclipse les enfants le remarqueront, du coup tu es un peu mon dernier espoir."

Le blond se senti quelque peu refroidit par l'implication de sa solitude dans les propos de Potter. Des souvenirs pas forcément très heureux lui revenait en tête, faisant faner le sourire qui s'était accroché a ses lèvres. Son collègue reprit immédiatement.

-"Pas que je veuille dire que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, mais si jamais tu es libre, je me suis dit que ça pourrait peut-être t'intéresser."

Draco ricana légèrement.

-"Tu t'es dit, comme ça, que ça pourrait m'intéresser ? Potter, l'insondable profondeur de ta naïveté m'étonneras toujours."

Il leva la main devant lui pour stopper la réponse qu'allait lui lancer le brun.

-"Je peux demander ce que je veux ?" demanda-t'il en même temps.

Potter semblait ne plus savoir s'il fallait qu'il se détende devant l'acceptation non formulée que venait de lui donner le blond ou bien s'inquiéter de savoir quelle vengeance tordue le cerveau de son collègue allait bien pouvoir pondre.

-"Dans la limite du raisonnable Malfoy, il est bien entendu hors de question que je te lègue ma maison, ni que je me promène à poil dans les couloirs du Ministère."

Draco avala une gorgée de café, se donnant le temps de la réflexion, le regard plongé dans le liquide noir. Pourquoi diable la proposition de Potter de traîner en habit d'Adam sur son lieu de travail le laissait imaginatif ? Il préféra ne pas trop creuser de ce côté là et une idée proprement délicieuse germa dans son esprit.

-"Que dirais tu de me rendre la pareille ?"

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent légèrement sous le coup de la surprise. Reprenant contenance Potter demanda :

-"A toi ? Tout seul ? Mais... pourquoi ?"

Draco roula des yeux.

-"Non pas à moi seul, merci j'ai passé l'âge et ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui fasse partie de mes fantasmes inavouables, mais je me disais que si Pansy et Blaise viennent avec leur progéniture ça pourrait être... plaisant."

Plaisant n'étant pas exactement l'adjectif qu'il aurait voulu employer, mais il avait peur que "délectable" ne fasse trop pervers et "récréatif" laissait trop sous entendre une sorte d'amusement humiliant. Apparemment Potter devait vraiment tenir à ce que Draco accepte leur deal car il semblait réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition, ce qui fascinait proprement le blond. Il en arrivait même à oublier qu'il allait devoir lui aussi se plier à l'exercice. Son collègue avait dû arriver à la conclusion que le prix à payer était correct car il se leva, vient se placer devant le bureau de Draco et lui tendit une large main pleine d'encre.

-"C'est d'accord, tope la Malfoy. J'accepte de faire le père Noël pour les rejetons Zabini et autres gnômes dont les parents ne peuvent pas me piffrer, si tu acceptes de le faire pour le troupeau de mômes Weasley le soir de Noël."

Potter souriait largement et les petites rides au coin des yeux qui commençaient à apparaître depuis quelques mois vinrent égayer un peu plus la matinée de Draco. Seulement parce que c'était la preuve que Dame Nature n'épargnait personne, se dit le blond. Pas du tout parce qu'il trouvait que l'âge réussissait plutôt bien à Potter, non. Draco détacha son regard de celui du brun, regarda quelques secondes la main tendue, la snobba superbement pour reprendre son journal en main et fini par lâcher en se réinstallant sur le dossier de sa chaise :

-"C'est d'accord Potter, j'accepte de me laisser embobiner dans tes frivolités festives, à condition que tu sois le seul au courant de qui est sous le déguisement, qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas le soir venu et que je puisse prendre congés immédiatement après la livraison des cadeaux et n'espère même pas que je prononce un "oh oh oh"."

Potter gardait son bras en suspension au dessus du sous-main.

-"Il faudra quand même que ça soit un peu festif Malfoy, sinon c'est pas la peine et si on est d'accord, on conclu ça par une poignée de main."

Draco souriait tranquillement.

-"J'acquiescerais avec joie à ta requête empreinte de virilité, si ta main ne dégoulinait pas de ce qui semble être la preuve que le calmar géant à une vie sexuelle plus épanouie que l'opinion publique ne veut bien le croire."

Potter jeta un coup d'oeil à sa main noircie qu'il n'avait, semble t'il, pas remarqué avoir tâchée jusque là et poussa un léger juron. Il s'en retourna à son bureau, soulevant quelques dossiers en attente pour trouver un mouchoir, et lassé de chercher fini par s'essuyer sur une feuille volante qui passait par là.

-"Je croyais que le calmar géant était une femelle" rajouta t'il alors à voix basse plus pour lui même que pour réellement engager un débat.

-"C'est effectivement une représentante féminine de son espèce oui, je ne vois pas bien ce que ça change à la plaisanterie" poursuivit Draco, interloqué par la répartie du brun.

-"Nan rien, je me disais juste que vu comment t'as tourné ça on aurait plutôt dit que je venais de lui faire une bonne branlette."

Les sourcils de Draco montèrent si haut qu'il se demanda un instant si ils allaient redescendre un jour.

-"Pardon ?"

Potter sembla se rendre enfin compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et eu l'obligeance de prendre quelques couleurs sur les pommettes.

-" Non rien, oublie, je peux pas croire ce que je viens de dire, je me demande parfois ce qui me passe par la tête, et oui je sais que tu va me répondre "pas grand chose Potter"."

Draco se renfrogna sur sa chaise. Il avait horreur qu'on lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied. Surtout quand la perche tendue était aussi belle. Toutefois la conversation ayant pris une tournure plus que succeptible d'embarrasser le brun, il n'allait sûrement pas lâcher le morceau pour si peu.

-"Et puis-je savoir comment tu en es arrivé à cette déduction ô combien intéressante ?"

Potter lui tournait maintenant le dos, probablement histoire de pouvoir échapper à son sourire goguenard.

-"Ben je sais pas, tu vois le liquide... tout ça... ça ressemble plus à un truc de mec... Et merde tu me fais dire des conneries tiens ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai ce genre de conversation au boulot ! T'es chiant avec tes idées tordues aussi."

Potter ponctua ses propos par un joli froissage du papier avec lequel il tentait désespérément d'essuyer l'encre de sa main, et fini par l'envoyer voler jusqu'à la poubelle. Draco devait se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire. La candeur des gryffondors même approchant la trentaine était tout simplement jouissive. Draco se permit finalement un bon petit rire derrière son journal.

Cette journée commençait vraiment très bien.

ooOOOoo

Noël n'était pas à proprement parler la fête préférée de Draco. Passer la soirée entière en tête-à-tête avec sa mère, dont une grande partie de la joie de vivre semblait avoir été enfermée en compagnie de Lucius à Azkaban depuis les dix dernières années, ne correspondait pas vraiment aux effusions sentimentales qu'il avait pu voir dans divers films. Il ne s'en plaignait d'ailleurs pas forcement, s'imaginant assez mal devoir supporter une étreinte maternelle. Draco savait pertinemment que sa mère l'aimait, mais les seuls gestes d'affections qu'ils s'autorisaient étaient des bises sur la joue pour se saluer, plus précisément c'était lui qui saluait sa mère ainsi. Quand l'émotion était vraiment forte, il arrivait que Narcissa prenne la main de son fils entre les siennes quelques instants, les serrant légèrement, mais une telle chose ne s'était pas produite depuis quelques mois. C'est pourquoi il se demandait avec une curiosité teintée d'angoisse ce que pouvait donner une fête de Noël chez les Weasley. D'autant que, même si les relations avec Weasley père étaient plutôt bonnes depuis quelques années maintenant, les quelques visites au bureau des anciens membres du trio infernal n'avait pas été une franche rigolade.

A l'annonce de l'affectation à son poste en compagnie de Draco, Potter s'était montré assez réticent à prononcer plus de deux mots dans la journée, et le blond avait vu débarquer assez souvent la tête rousse de Ron, qui semblait venir vérifier que son meilleur ami était toujours vivant, non soumis à quelque sortilège avilissant et qu'il ne se retrouvait pas avec toute la paperasse à faire. Et malgré toute la bonne volonté dont il avait essayé de faire preuve, Draco avait été passablement exaspéré à la quatrième visite en deux jours. Il ne s'était donc pas retenu d'expliquer au rouquin qu'il avait passé l'âge des petites plaisanteries douteuses, qu'il faisait son travail très bien tout seul sans l'aide de personne depuis plusieurs années, qu'il n'avait donc pas besoin d'un esclave sur lequel se reposer et que s'il avait dû jeter un sort à Potter celui-ci avait toute capacité de se défendre tout seul comme un grand. Ce qui lui avait valu un regard étonné de la part du brun, un autre outré de la part de Ron, mais qui avait eu l'avantage d'espacer les visites suivantes. Draco avait soupçonné Potter d'avoir expliqué à son meilleur ami qu'il pourrait très bien maîtriser le blond quand il le voulait, et bien que ça lui fasse un peu mal de l'admettre, il devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas faux. Il y avait du avoir aussi l'intervention d'Arthur, dont l'admiration sans borne pour les connaissances de Draco à propos du monde moldu, avait annihilé trente ans de haines familiales.

C'est donc plongé dans ces pensées que Draco franchit les portes du manoir familial, qui avait perdu de sa superbe depuis quelques années, les elfes de maison vieillissants sans personne pour leur succéder, à cause des lois sur la liberté de travail des créatures douées de magie de Melle-Je-Sais-Tout Hermione Weasley ex Granger. Apparemment si Narcissa voulait trouver des remplaçants à leurs elfes, il allait falloir les payer, mais surtout qu'ils acceptent de venir travailler pour la famille Malfoy, ce qui n'était pas recherché même chez les elfes de maison.

-"Mère ?" Appela t'il, sa voix résonnant dans le grand hall d'entrée, se répercutant contre les murs.

-"Draco c'est toi ? Je suis dans le petit salon bleu, viens."

La voix de sa mère lui semblait toujours un peu faible à l'approche de la fin de l'année. Il trouva cette dernière assise dans un fauteuil en tissu, placé en face de la cheminée, un livre épais sur les genoux et curieusement un petit sourire aux lèvres. Draco ne savait pas si c'était le fait d'être son fils mais quand il l'observait à son insu, il la trouvait aussi belle que quand il avait cinq ans. Même si des reflets blanc et gris s'étaient mélés aux cheveux blonds sur les tempes et que les rides s'étaient approfondies légèrement depuis quelques années, elle avait toujours une sorte d'aura de prestance qui l'entourait. Il s'approcha du fauteuil, se pencha pour poser un délicat baiser du bout des lèvres sur la joue de sa mère et en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil à sa lecture. Il fut quelque peu surpris en découvrant que l'ouvrage était un livre de cuisine de fêtes et tout en se débarrassant de son manteau il pris la parole.

-"Vous avez donc fini de lire toutes les bibliothèques du manoir, que vous en êtes réduite à lire les ouvrages gastronomiques ?"

Le sourire présent sur les lèvres de Narcissa s'allongea.

-"J'ai eu une idée" dit elle sobrement, attendant visiblement que Draco s'installe plus confortablement.

-"Allons bon, vous aussi ? Ils ont mis quelque chose dans l'eau cette semaine ou quoi ?"

Narcissa leva un sourcil interrogatif

-"Plaît-il ?"

Draco lissa les plis de son pantalon en s'asseyant.

-"C'est une histoire fascinante que je vous raconterai peut être, quand vous m'aurez expliqué quelle est votre idée, mère."

Draco ne voulait pas particulièrement le montrer, mais le fait que sa mère puisse avoir une idée qui la fasse sourire autant lui plaisait énormément. D'autant qu'apparemment c'était une idée qu'elle avait eu toute seule.

-"J'ai reçu l'autre jour un hibou postal d'Andromeda qui me donnait des nouvelles d'elle et de son petit-fils et j'ai pensé qu'il serait peut être sympathique de passer les fêtes de fin d'année ensemble. Je sais qu'elle a beaucoup de visites pour l'aider avec Teddy mais je ne sais pas si c'est l'âge, ou bien la période, j'ai envie de retrouver un sentiment familial pendant les fêtes."

Son visage se baissa sur ses mains et une ombre passa dans son regard. Les relations avaient beau s'être améliorées avec la seule soeur qui lui restait, Draco savait que les deux femmes avaient vécus trop longtemps séparées pour retrouver une vraie amitié sororale. Et en l'absence de son père, sa mère c'était retrouvée assez seule, les amis d'hier s'étant évaporé quand le nom des Malfoy n'avait plus été dans les petits papiers du Ministère. Ils avaient une position sociale assez difficile depuis la fin de la guerre, la majorité des sorciers ayant la mémoire tenace, ne les voyaient encore que comme de fidèles Mangemorts. Ceux là même qui avaient tenté de faire disparaître toute trace de la famille de blond quand ils avaient eu vent de ce qu'avait fait Narcissa pour sauver son fils la nuit de la grande bataille. Autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas franchement conviés aux banquets officiels. Draco et sa mère s'étaient donc retrouvés un peu seuls au milieu du monde sorcier qui se reconstruisait sans eux, et avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'ils n'allaient pas se battre à essayer de retrouver une position sociale qui finalement ne valait pas grand chose. Ils aspiraient surtout au calme et à la tranquillité.

Narcissa hocha légèrement la tête de droite à gauche comme pour chasser un insecte gênant.

-"Passons ! Tout ça pour te demander si tu serais disponible pendant les fêtes pour une petite sauterie pleine de frivolités festives ?"

Ses yeux pétillaient d'anticipation.

-"Mère j'ai l'impression que les rôles se sont inversés et que je me revois quand j'étais enfant à l'approche de Noël." s'amusa Draco en voyant la réaction de sa mère.

-"Je n'ai pas encore prévu de me rouler par terre en pleurant parce que je n'ai pas eu le dernier prototype de Nimbus 2000" poursuivit Narcissa un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Draco lança un regard par dessous une mèche de cheveux blond à sa mère, en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil, croisant les bras et grommelant quelques paroles fort heureusement inaudibles. Narcissa se replongea quelques instants dans la lecture de son ouvrage quand Draco estima que la bouderie avait assez duré.

-"J'adorerai pouvoir tester votre nouveau talent culinaire mais malheureusement je suis pris le 24 au soir."

La tête de Narcissa se releva un peu trop rapidement au goût de Draco et il sentit poindre une rafale de questions auxquelles il aurait du mal à échapper.

-"Allons bon ! Et puis je savoir qui aura l'insigne honneur de recevoir mon délicieux et si sociable fils à sa table ?"

-"En fait je ne serai pas pris toute la soirée, donc si vous estimez nécessaire de me faire goûter à vos expérimentations je devrai pouvoir être présent en début de soirée." continua Draco, essayant d'ignorer la question de sa mère, préférant concentrer son regard sur ses articulations digitales, tout en priant pour qu'elle ne revienne pas à la charge.

-"Draco ? Aurais tu l'obligeance d'être plus précis ?"

Hum raté.

-"Mon adorable collègue ayant eu une idée plus brillante que d'habitude, je vais apparemment devoir jouer les Père Noël pour les rejetons de la famille Weasley." avoua Draco en fixant toujours ses mains.

Narcissa le fixait avec effarement. Puis partie d'un grand rire cristallin qui surpris Draco.

-"Potter m'étonnera toujours" dit-elle en essuyant le coin de son oeil avec un mouchoir en soie qu'elle avait tiré de sa poche, "ce garçon a une facilité surprenante pour faire accomplir des gestes totalement imprévus aux membres de notre famille. Et puis-je savoir comment il a réussi à te faire accepter cela ?"

Draco se demandait lui même si finalement il avait bien fait d'accepter leur accord.

-"Sur le moment il avait l'air tellement désespéré que... je ne sais pas..." il maintint son silence quelques instants "on aurait dit un chiot qui me regardait la tête penchée sur le côté avec l'oreille tombante..."

Le silence s'étira quelques instants, Narcissa fixant Draco, lui même fuyant quelque peu le regard perçant de sa mère.

-"Mais l'honneur est sauf Mère, j'ai bien précisé que nul ne devait être au courant de mon identité en dehors de Potter. De plus vous ne pensez pas que j'aurai accepté une telle chose sans y trouver mon compte. J'ai donc le privilège de vous annoncer que si vous souhaitez vraiment organiser une petite réunion avec nos quelques relations, j'ai moi même un Père Noël tout désigné"

Draco releva les yeux vers sa mère, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il trouva alors Narcissa en plein exploration de son visage, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Elle fini par sourire légèrement et redirigea son regard vers son livre.

-"Tu m'en dira tant..." fut sa réponse quelque peu énigmatique.

Ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi à discuter des nouvelles du monde de la magie, des ragots que Draco faisait semblant de ne pas entendre dans les ascenseurs du Ministère, des derniers livres que Narcissa avait lu en dehors de toute expérimentation gastronomique puis Draco pris congé de sa mère en début de soirée prétextant une fatigue tenace. Il avait beau adorer sa mère, il avait surtout hâte de profiter d'un samedi soir tranquillement installé dans son canapé en cuir, sirotant une bierraubeurre devant un épisode de Dexter.

ooOOOoo

La pendule indiquait dix-sept heures quand Draco posa sa signature au bas du courrier qu'il avait enfin fini de rédiger. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le joindre à la liasse de documents qui attendait sagement sur son bureau et il pourrait enfin quitter son travail. Il se laissa aller au fond de son siège, laissant sa tête se balancer légèrement en arrière pour détendre les muscles de son cou endoloris d'être resté trop longtemps dans la même position. Il tourna alors légèrement son attention sur son collègue de l'autre côté de la pièce. Comme à son habitude le bureau de Potter était recouvert d'un tas d'objets hétéroclites, agrémenté de paperasses, feuilles volantes et plumes en tout genre. Le joyeux bordel qui semblait régner sur cette table n'avait aucun secret pour son propriétaire qui n'égarait jamais un document important et retrouvait toujours tout ce qu'il cherchait en un temps record ce qui étonnait toujours Draco. Quand il avait eu le malheur de demander au brun comment il s'y retrouvait dans un fatras pareil, Potter avait répondu que c'était un "bordel organisé", ce à qui n'avait pas vraiment avancé Draco dans sa compréhension de la mystérieuse d'organisation.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour raconter à Potter la petite conversation qu'il avait eu avec Narcissa à propos d'organiser une réunion de famille Malfoy-Tonks quand deux petits coups frappèrent la porte de leur bureau, le coupant dans son élan. Le battant s'ouvrit sur une jolie jeune fille du bureau de la justice magique.

-"Bonjour Messieurs, je viens à la demande de Mme Weasley vous remettre la dernière édition du livret d'actualisation des lois sur la restriction magique en milieu ouvert." déclara-t'elle, brandissant alors un livret rouge assez fin. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Draco puis fixa son regard sur le bureau de Potter, les yeux pétillant doucement.

Classique.

Draco ne prenait même plus la peine de lever les yeux au ciel depuis maintenant un moment face à ce genre de comportement. Il semblait que peu importe l'endroit ou le moment, le charme naturel de son collègue s'exprimait toujours comme au premier jour de sa gloire. Bien entendu, le brun était célèbre pour ses actes héroïques, mais au delà de ça, il avait toujours semblé à Draco qu'il attirait les foules.

-"Merci ! Euh...?"

-"Kate ! Kate Hurley, Mr Potter ravie de vous rencontrer enfin, Mme Weasley m'a beaucoup parlé de vous."

La jeune Kate semblait avoir environ 20 ans et être la nouvelle stagiaire de Granger. Weasley-Granger. Weasley tout court en fait, mais dans son esprit Draco avait toujours beaucoup de mal à l'appeler autrement que Granger.

-"Ah... J'espère qu'elle ne vous raconte pas trop d'horreurs alors" plaisanta légèrement le brun, apparemment pas très à l'aise.

-"Non non, c'est simplement que votre nom revient souvent dans la conversation quand elle parle de ses expériences pour appuyer certains textes" se dépêcha de corriger la jeune fille.

Potter semblait heureux de voir que son amie trouvait une utilisation fructueuse au temps passé à éplucher des centaines d'ouvrages destinés à aider le trio infernal dans la résolution de quelques affaires du temps où Potter était encore acoquiné aux Aurors. Le brun avait un petit sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres, et Draco ne pu s'empêcher de les fixer légèrement plus longtemps qu'il l'aurait voulu.

-"Merci pour ça en tout cas" fini par répliquer son collègue en secouant légèrement le carnet "pourriez vous dire quelque chose pour moi à Mme Weasley s'il vous plaît ?"

-"Bien sûr !"

Kate semblait avoir reçu un paquet cadeau quand elle entendit Potter lui demander un service. Draco était à deux doigts de mimer la nausée à son collègue, mais il savait que la jeune fille le verrait et il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver encore avec Granger dans son bureau se plaignant du comportement puéril de certains de ses collègues masculins.

-"Vous lui direz donc que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un de parfait pour le réveillon et qu'elle n'a donc plus à s'inquiéter pour ça, et que la prochaine fois qu'un nouveau texte est publié elle n'a qu'à descendre elle même au lieu de faire travailler ses collègues."

Draco ouvrit légèrement plus les yeux suite à cette tirade. Kate semblait avoir avalé quelque chose de très acide et qui avait l'air de ne pas vouloir passer. Potter quant à lui souriait simplement poliment derrière son bureau. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent doucement, puis Kate parût avoir enfin réussi à avaler ce qui la dérangeait, balbutia quelques remerciements, puis sortit du bureau aussi vite que si elle avait vu Potter se transformer en Voldemort. Draco rigola doucement.

-"C'est indubitablement ce qu'on appelle une douche froide. Pauvre enfant, tu n'as pas honte, Potter, de briser ainsi les fantasmes d'une si jolie frimousse ?"

Le brun soupira mais le sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres depuis un moment n'avait pas disparu.

-"Sérieusement, il va falloir que je dise deux mots à Hermione, je commence à en avoir ma claque qu'elle m'envoie toutes les filles qui bossent avec elle. Celle là encore ça allait mais tu te souvient de la blonde d'il y a un mois environ ?"

Draco réprima un petit frisson. En effet on oublie pas facilement sa rencontre avec quelqu'un qui semblait être la descendance d'une goule et d'un phacochère. Visqueuse et poilue. Potter avait beau être indulgent quand au physique de ses précédentes conquêtes, prétextant que le physique ne fait pas tout, il y a des limites à l'indulgence. Le brun rigola franchement en voyant l'expression douloureuse sur le visage de son collègue.

-"Apparemment oui !"

Draco se secoua comme pour faire partir un mauvais rêve et poursuivit :

-"Mais tout de même Potter, je ne pensais pas que tu serai le genre à mentir pour te débarrasser d'une fille trop entreprenante. J'imaginais plutôt que tu bafouillerais en esquivant les flèches."

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit en un rictus mauvais qui semblait étrange sur son visage.

-" Mais je n'ai pas menti, je lui ai dit de dire à sa patronne que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour faire le père Noël, j'ai simplement omis la dernière partie, sachant qu'Hermione saura très bien ce que cela veut dire."

Il semblait définitivement très fier de lui.

-"Oui tu a trouvé quelqu'un de "parfait" je te cite" rectifia Draco se gonflant comme un coq.

-"En effet je pense que tu sera parfait en vieux papi bedonnant et barbu Malfoy"

Draco se redressa promptement sur son siège, et reprit d'une voix légèrement plus étranglée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

-"Comment ça "bedonnant" ? Si il y a bien quelqu'un de bedonnant parmi nous ce n'est certainement pas moi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu a les plis qui dépassent du pantalon qu'il faut en faire une généralité Potter !"

Le brun se passa un main sur le visage.

-"Non je voulais dire, avec la fausse bedaine du déguisement, mais ravi de savoir que tu t'inquiète pour ma ligne, mes bourrelets te passent le bonjour"

Draco se relaxa quelque peu, puis enchaîna en ricanant :

-"Dis toi que tu n'aura pas besoin de faux ventre au moins quand tu viendra au manoir, c'est un mal pour un bien."

Potter paru surpris, puis le blond réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pu parler du projet de sa mère à cause de l'intervention de la jeune gourgandine.

-"C'est vrai, je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu va pouvoir remplir ta part du contrat. Mère a décidé qu'il est temps pour les décorations de Noël du Manoir de revoir la couleur du jour et veut inviter les quelques amis encore présents autour de nous ainsi que leurs marmots à se joindre à nous pour une loooooongue soirée qui s'annonce particulièrement dégoulinante de bons sentiments."

Il avait pris un air blasé en disant ça, mais il était finalement assez heureux à l'idée de retrouver le Manoir décoré comme au temps de son enfance. Il avait envie de s'installer confortablement dans un des canapés de la bibliothèque avec un chocolat viennois entre les mains tout en fixant le sapin avec des yeux brillants. Noël était le moment parfait pour laisser s'exprimer toute la mièvrerie sentimentaliste qu'il avait retenu ces dix dernières années. D'autant plus quand personne ne l'observait. Il y a des limites au laissé-aller.

-"Il y aura qui ?" repris Potter le tirant de ses prévisions chocolatées.

-"Je ne sais pas encore vraiment, Mère m'a parlé de sa soeur, probablement avec le petit troll..."

-"Teddy, il s'appelle teddy..."

-"C'est ce que je disai Potter. Donc Andromeda et Teddy, également les Zabinis et leurs deux enfants, ensuite je ne suis pas sûr, je sais que Mère écrit souvent à des cousins français dont les petits enfants ont l'âge de Teddy mais je ne sais pas s'ils se déplaceront jusqu'au Manoir juste pour une soirée. Enfin tu vois, il n'y aura pas tant de monde que ça."

Draco se mit la main sur le menton en une pose interrogative légèrement surjouée.

-"Je me demande d'ailleurs si je ne devrai pas rajouter quelque termes à notre accord, ma prestation me semble être beaucoup plus conséquente que ta petite intervention."

Potter roula des yeux au ciel.

-"Ben voyons, et puis quoi encore, un accord est un accord Malfoy, je ne rajouterai rien, il fallait y penser avant d'accepter."

Le blond prit une expression agaçée.

-"C'est de ta faute Potter, tu m'a regardé avec ta tête de pauvre chiot abandonné. Je suis sûr que tu lances un sort particulier quand tu tire cette tronche là, un truc qui fait que l'interlocuteur ne peut pas dire non sous peine de voir le chiot se faire écraser ou quelque chose de similaire. Je t'ai vu faire parfois, c'est parfaitement serpentard comme tactique."

Potter parti dans un fou rire, se donnant même une grande claque sur le genou du plat de la main, puis il se leva et commença à rassembler ses affaires sous l'oeil sévère de son collègue.

-"Non Malfoy, je ne jette pas de sort de pitié pour arriver à mes fins, mais j'avoue, j'ai des côtés serpentards. Par exemple, je savais que si je te faisais cette tête là, tu n'aurais pas le coeur de refuser ma demande."

Sur ces mots, le brun lui fit un petit clin d'oeil, attrapa son manteau et passa la porte du bureau en riant doucement, laissant un Draco proprement coi.

ooOOOoo

Le tintement de la sonnette tira Draco de l'état semi-comateux dans lequel il s'enfonçait lentement depuis qu'il avait commencé la lecture d'un nouveau roman particulièrement soporifique. Il retourna l'ouvrage sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil pour aller ouvrir à l'inopportun qui osait le déranger un dimanche après-midi. Draco haussa un sourcil quand il découvrit un Harry Potter souriant de l'autre côté du battant.

-« Potter ? »

-« Non c'est le père Noël, Malfoy » annonça son visiteur, lui tendant une grande housse transparente surmontée d'un cintre et dans laquelle était maintenu ce qui ressemblait à un rideau en velours rouge bordé de fourrure blanche.

-« Je t'amène ta tenue de combat pour la semaine prochaine » précisa Potter devant l'air quelque peu dubitatif de Draco qui avait saisi la housse sans trop comprendre ce qu'il devait en faire.

Quand il comprit enfin ce qu'il avait entre les mains, le visage du blond pâlit sensiblement. Il avait bien conscience de ce qu'impliquait leur accord, mais le fait de se retrouver avec la preuve concrète de ce qu'il allait devoir subir pendant une soirée entre les mains, était une toute autre chose.

-« Je suis passé ce soir sans te prévenir, je dérange peut être ? »

Potter jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Draco comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne qui se cachait dans un recoin du salon, attendant le départ du collègue gênant.

-« Tu ne pouvais pas tomber mieux, tu va me sauver de la dépression dans laquelle j'étais entrain de plonger. »

-« Tu devrais vraiment te trouver des occupations autre que la lecture de navets Malfoy, le jour où je ne te verrai pas arriver le lundi matin au boulot, je saurai que c'est parce que tu es mort d'ennui la veille. C'est pour ça que je viens égayer ton dimanche après-midi ! »

Potter avait un sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage, et Draco n'était pas sûr que ce soit bon signe pour sa personne.

-« Il faut que tu essayes ça » poursuivit le brun, pointant le costume toujours dans les mains de Draco « j'ai pas envie qu'on se rende compte le jour de noël qu'il est trop grand quand il te tombera aux chevilles devant toute la famille. »

Potter se marrait comme un gosse en visualisant probablement la scène.

-« C'est sûr que si tu l'a pris à ta taille y a des chances qu'il soit trop grand… »

Draco sourit largement au brun qui râla pour la forme, puis il se décala pour le laisser rentrer dans son appartement.

-« Bien puisqu'il le faut, allons-y. »

Draco se dirigea vers sa chambre, se rendant compte en arrivant dans celle-ci que Potter était toujours sur ses talons.

-« Tu comptes rester là ? »

-« Oh tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rater ne serait-ce qu'une minute de ta petite personne habillée autrement qu'avec des fringues sur-mesures ? Non ? »

Sur ces mots, le brun alla s'asseoir sur le coffre au pied du lit de Draco et frappa dans ses mains comme un enfant qui assiste pour la première fois au spectacle du dompteur de fauves. Draco soupira doucement et accrocha la housse au porte manteau de sa penderie.

-« A la base je crois me souvenir que c'était une demande sérieuse de ton côté Potter, je pensais avoir le monopole de la basse vengeance moqueuse. »

Il entendit le brun rire dans son dos.

-« C'est de ta faute, tu transformes toujours tout en compétition entre nous, maintenant j'ai envie de m'amuser à tes dépends aussi. »

-« Tu veux dire que tu veux savoir lequel de nous deux aura l'air le plus grotesque affublé de cette chose ? Alors je te rassure Potter, je ne suis jamais grotesque. Oui, même en slip et chaussettes, j'ai la classe ! »

Tout en discutant avec son collègue, Draco enlevait tranquillement ses vêtements, si bien que quand il termina sa phrase il se retourna en boxer et chaussettes pour lancer un regard moqueur à Potter. Mais le regard qu'il rencontra en se retournant le déstabilisa quelque peu. Le brun le regardait de bas en haut et Draco se senti légèrement mal à l'aise, peu habitué à se faire dévisager de cette manière par un homme. D'habitude le genre de regard que Potter lui lançait actuellement il l'avait vécu avec les quelques femmes qui avaient eu assez de chance pour passer la porte de sa chambre. S'il n'avait pas enlevé lui même ses vêtements quelques instants auparavant, ce regard là n'aurait pas manqué de les faire brûler, il en était quasiment sûr. Potter souriait encore quand il répondit :

-« C'est parce que tu portes des boxers et pas des slips, je t'assure qu'en slip kangourou, même toi tu aurais l'air ridicule. Et pourtant Merlin sait que c'est difficile. »

-« Tu sais que ça pourrait presque passer pour un compliment ce que tu viens de dire ? »

se moqua légèrement Draco, se retournant pour échapper aux yeux verts décidément trop brillants. Il sortit le déguisement de sa housse pour le passer. Il était agrémenté d'une espèce de gros boudin avec un scratch qui devait être une fausse bedaine.

-« Malfoy, n'essayes pas de jouer les modeste avec moi, je te connais depuis trop longtemps, tu es dangereusement séduisant et tu le sais très bien. L'autre jour j'ai cru qu'on allait jamais en finir avec cette réunion tellement cette avocate te mangeait des yeux. Elle n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions pour nous retenir. A tel point que je me suis demandé si l'ancienne méthode des 'je-lance-un-oubliette-direct' n'était pas franchement mieux. »

Draco se tourna quand il eu fini de passer le costume. Potter avait l'air agacé. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était à cause du fait que le blond se savait séduisant, ou du comportement de la-dite avocate. Il pris un air rêveur, fixant un point par dessus l'épaule de son collègue.

-« Je me disais bien aussi qu'elle était particulièrement casse-pied celle là. Elle ne devait pas être assez agréable à regarder pour que je ne lui ai pas laissé une chance.»

Draco faisait face à un Potter retenant visiblement un fou-rire.

-« Alors ? »

-« Parfait, non vraiment, je veux dire cette couleur s'accorde à merveille avec tes cheveux »

Suite à quoi le brun lâcha enfin l'éclat de rire qu'il retenait depuis que Draco avait fini de passer l'ensemble.

-« Rigole bien tant que tu le peux, je te rappelle que tu va devoir y passer aussi. »

-« Remarque bien » continua Potter « la prochaine fois qu'on doit se coltiner une réunion avec une de tes admiratrices il suffit que tu te pointe habillé comme ça et je suis sûr qu'on aura pas de souci d'heures sup' ! »

Visualisant probablement la scène, son rire reprit de la vigueur. Draco hocha la tête en signe de désespoir.

-« Tu es bien placé pour me faire des remarques, ce n'est pas à cause de moi que tout le ministère mouille ses pantalons dès qu'on passe une porte. J'en veux pour preuve toutes les collègues de cette chère Granger qui tiennent à peine sur leurs jambes en passant la porte du bureau. J'ai même vu Stevenson baver légèrement la dernière fois qu'on est descendus aux archives. »

La tête de Potter se releva prestement.

-« C'est vrai ? Stevenson ? J'aurai jamais pensé qu'il jouait dans l'autre camp tiens. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Oh je t'en prie, il a le teint orange tellement il utilise de sorts de Bronz'eniver et il rentre sa serviette dans son col de chemise quand il déjeune, il est plus que gay ! »

Il entendit l'autre rire derrière lui, alors qu'il était entrain d'enlever le costume pour le remettre dans sa housse, ayant conclu que la taille était bonne puisqu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé avec le pantalon aux chevilles.

-« Bonjour les stéréotypes, Malfoy »

Draco fut surpris par le ton doux-amer de la voix de son collègue. Il se retourna tout en remettant sa chemise.

-« Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Avoue que ton fantasme secret est de t'envoyer en l'air avec Stevenson et sa serviette coincée dans sa chemise, étalé sur une des tables du département des archives pendant qu'il te relira les rapports des enquêtes en cours. Petit pervers administratif ! »

C'est alors que Draco fut témoin d'un évènement pour le moins inattendu et qu'il observait pour la première fois alors qu'ils travaillaient ensemble depuis presque deux ans : Potter rougit. Une magnifique tâche vermillon s'étendait d'une oreille à l'autre et descendait le long du cou de ce dernier. Draco sursauta intérieurement. Potter semblait avoir avalé un vif d'or de nouveau. Draco hésita quelques instants, se demandant s'il n'allait pas lui mettre une grande claque dans le dos pour faire sortir l'objet qui étouffait visiblement son collègue puis sa dernière phrase lui revint en mémoire. Il bafouilla légèrement en posant sa question.

-« Potter ? J'ai dit une connerie ? Tu fantasmes vraiment sur les gars ? »

Potter était statufié. Quelques secondes passèrent, inquiétant de plus en plus Draco sur l'état mental de son collègue lorsque celui-ci aquieça enfin faiblement. Puis se frappa le visage avec les deux mains en hurlant. Draco sursauta pour de bon cette fois-ci.

-« Merde ! J'y crois pas. Pourquoi je réussi à te le dire à toi ? J'aurai pas pu le dire à Ron ou Hermione en premier, non, il faut que se soit Malfoy. Aaaaargh ! »

Draco était toujours figé entrain de mettre une manche de sa chemise et se demandait si son collègue n'était pas entrain de pêter tranquillement un câble devant lui. Il en était arrivé à la même conclusion que Potter pendant que celui-ci continuait son monologue à savoir : Pourquoi moi ? Le cerveau tournant à mille à l'heure il essayait de trouver une réponse à cette embarrassante question pendant que le brun poursuivait sa lamentation. Puis il baissa légèrement les yeux sur ses jambes toujours sans pantalon et se senti tout à coup terriblement nu. Il sauta sur son pantalon, l'enfilant un peu n'importe comment. Le mouvement brusque attirant l'attention de Potter, il se redressa l'air étonné. Puis ce qui semblait être de la déception passa sur son visage.

-« Tu sais Malfoy, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. »

Draco remua un peu, mal à l'aise.

-« Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, crétin. Tu te sentiraisà l'aise toi si tu devais te mettre quasiment à poil en face de quelqu'un qui est potentiellement intéressé sexuellement par toi ? »

Potter le fixa l'air étonné puis parti d'un grand rire.

-« Sérieusement Malfoy tu es vraiment drôle quand tu es imbu de toi même comme ça. S'il y a une personne avec qui je ne coucherais pas c'est bien toi. »

Draco senti toute sa fierté de Malfoy se dresser à l'intérieur de lui comme un serpent prêt à cracher son venin.

-« Et pourquoi pas ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour Monsieur Potter ? Je doute que tu trouve un seul gars qui a autant de classe que moi dans toutes tes connaissances, et jusqu'ici je n'ai jamais reçu de plaintes quand à mes performances au lit ! »

C'est à ce moment là que la fierté Malfoy laissa place à la conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Draco se demanda donc s'il ne venait pas tout juste de supplier le brun de le mettre dans son lit. Mais comme il n'avait pas envie de revenir sur ses paroles, il bomba légèrement le torse.

-« Je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui rêve des bureaux de la salle des archives, avec ce genre d'argumentaire Malfoy. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment à cause du physique que je ne me vois pas te proposer une nuit de passion moite. Tu t'imagine revenir au boulot le lendemain ? »

Potter se tourna alors légèrement sur sa droite mimant l'arrivée d'un collègue fictif.

-« Tiens bonjour Malfoy, j'ai reçu les documents concernant les évènements du pont de Peebelby, et sinon ton cul ça va ? »

Le brun se retourna vers lui.

-« Super ambiance hein ?»

Un silence gêné s'étira quelques instants. Puis Potter repris la parole.

-« Si ce n'est pas trop te demander, j'aimerai bien que ça ne s'ébruite pas. Je n'ai absolument aucune envie que qui que se soit en dehors de mes amis ne soit au courant de ma vie privée et je préférerais que les-dit amis apprennent ce genre de chose de ma bouche plutôt qu'en le lisant dans les gros titres des journaux. »

Le brun avait baissé la tête et fixait à présent ses mains jointes qui reposaient sur ses genoux. Il avait l'air prêt à se briser à la moindre remarque déplacée. Draco se sentait mal devant ce genre de situation, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni s'il devait véritablement faire quelque chose.

-« Ne te fais pas de souci Potter, je n'aurai de toute manière rien à gagner à raconter quoi que se soit de cette histoire. Tu es définitivement et pour le reste de ta vie le chéri du monde sorcier que tu le veuilles ou non. C'est pour cette raison que même si j'allais courir à la rédaction de La Gazette dès que tu aurais passé cette porte la seule chose qui se passerait c'est que je finirais par me faire taper sur les doigts comme le vilain petit cafteur qui dit du mal de Sa Seigneurie. »

Le brun releva la tête et lui répondit d'une voix qui ruisselait le sarcasme.

-« Je suis sûr que toute la société bien pensante serait ravie d'apprendre que leur héros national préfère se serrer une bonne paire de fesses poilue que de fonder une gentille petite famille avec une gentille petite femme et passer une gentille petite vie bien mensongère. »

Draco soupira.

-« C'est sûr que dit comme ça. Mais je peux t'assurer que ça agiterait les esprits pendant un temps et qu'il suffirait à tes admirateurs inconditionnels de rappeler une certaine mort de Mage Noir pour que tout le monde rentre dans sa niche sans plus aboyer aux corneilles. »

Le blond finit de remettre ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la porte.

-« Je sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai bien envie d'un petit remontant. »

Potter le suivit dans le salon, trouvant apparemment l'idée fort judicieuse.

-« Mais sinon, raconte moi donc comment tu a fait une si intéressante découverte sur toi même. Tu t'es réveillé un matin et tu t'es dit « Ô Merlin ! Je suis gay ! » ? Ou bien est ce le fait d'avoir essayer de t'accoupler à une Weasley qui t'a définitivement envoyé de l'autre côté de la barrière ? »

Draco ricanait bêtement. Il fût surpris de voir Potter rire également.

-« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ? Même dans ce genre de situation il faut que tu cherche la petite bête aux Weasley ? Je croyais que tu t'entendais bien avec Arthur, ou bien est-ce simplement de la fausse politesse ? »

-« Non, j'aime bien son côté complétement à côté de la plaque, mais qui aime bien châtie bien, enfin c'est ce qu'on dit. »

Tout en parlant il servit deux verres de cognac, en tendant un à Potter qui le regardait fixement l'air un peu perdu.

-« Mais ne devis pas du sujet, puisque j'ai le privilège d'être le premier informé de cette nouvelle pour le moins croustillante, je veux des détails ! »

Potter roula des yeux et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé le plus proche, le blond venant se placer en face. L'ex Auror semblait perdu dans son verre, qu'il faisait doucement osciller entre ses mains quand il prit la parole.

-« Je ne suis pas réveillé un matin avec l'épiphanie non. Par contre l'échec de ma relation avec Ginny m'a plus qu'ouvert les yeux sur le sujet. Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble c'était l'après-guerre, tout était à reconstruire, tu dois te souvenir de l'espèce d'ambiance euphorique qui régnait à ce moment là. »

-« Non pas vraiment, je me souviens surtout du procès de Père, du fait que je me faisais pratiquement cracher dessus dans la rue jusqu'au moment où tu es intervenu dans l'enquête sur ma mère et moi et qu'on a dû vivre en reclus pendant des mois vu que nos anciens amis essayaient de nous assassiner. Pas trop d'euphorie donc. Mais c'est du passé et c'est lugubre ça, continus plutôt la partie réjouissante ! »

Potter le regardait avec des yeux ronds, la bouche entr'ouverte, l'image même de l'incrédulité. Ce qui agaçait toujours Draco quand il racontait son histoire. C'est pour cette bonne raison qu'il ne la racontait plus depuis longtemps.

-« Je t'assure Potter que je vais très bien aujourd'hui, et j'irai encore mieux si tu oublies ce que je viens de dire et que tu me racontes en détails tes histoires de fesses poilues. »

Le brun sourit et reprit son récit.

-« Donc bref, c'était l'euphorie de mon côté. Les gens se mariaient, tout le monde se mettait en couple avec tout le monde, on avait l'impression de vivre entourés de licornes et d'angelots. Maintenant que j'y repense ça me file la nausée tiens. Et donc on s'est retrouvé avec Ginny tout les deux, j'avais dix-huit ans, elle dix-sept, on était bourrés d'hormones, et bon voilà quoi… Sauf que quand j'ai commencé à me rendre compte que je préférai la levrette parce que je ne voyais pas sa poitrine et que je la trouvais plus sexy les cheveux courts en habits de Quidditch qu'en robe je me suis posé des questions. Quelques mois après la fin des batailles j'ai démarré ma formation d'Auror, avec les missions qui n'en finissent pas. Les collègues étaient tous là à râler parce qu'ils ne voyaient plus assez leurs copines et qu'ils étaient en manque et moi je me sentais pas particulièrement frustré. Et puis un jour en été, il devait bien faire 40°C bien cognés, humide comme pas possible. On était un groupe de cinq et on traquait un Mangemort présumé dans une forêt paumée je sais pas trop où vers la frontière entre l'Espagne et la France et on tombe sur une belle cascade. Les gars décident de piquer une tête et tu sais comment sont les Aurors, efficaces et tout, mais ça reste des gros bœufs, du coup ils se foutent tous à poil. C'est là que j'ai su que, définitivement, j'avais pas envie de retourner auprès de Ginny. Quand je voyais ces quatres mecs à poils sous une cascade et qu'ils me foutaient une telle gaule que j'ai pas pu enlever ne serait-ce que mon t-shirt. »

Potter cessa de faire tourner le liquide dans le verre et avala tout d'une traite.

-« C'est marrant comme ça fait du bien de vider son sac tiens. J'aurai jamais pensé te raconter ça à toi mais bordel c'est libérateur. »

Draco regardait son vis-à-vis avec amusement.

-« D'autant que si tu racontes le coup de la levrette à grand frère Weasley je suis pas sûr qu'il survive au choc. »

Le brun étouffa un rire, s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, l'alcool faisant visiblement son effet. Il avait l'air extrêmement fatigué tout à coup, et Draco se demanda depuis combien de temps son histoire le rongeait à ce point.

-« Et donc tu es rentré de ta mission après avoir attrapé le méchant et vilement reluqué tes condisciples et tu a largué ta rouquine pour te vautrer dans le stupre et la luxure dans les bras d'éphèbes aux corps huilés ? Ou bien il existe des petites annonces gays dans La Gazette et je suis passé à côté tout ce temps ? »

-« Tu sais, tu peux aussi dire « baiser » au lieu de faire des phrases à rallonges. Mais non malheureusement c'est pas aussi facile. Déjà de trouver quelqu'un c'est pas facile, mais alors quand en plus tu dois faire gaffe à qui tu dragues de peur de te retrouver dans les journaux le lendemain c'est l'enfer. Du coup après plusieurs mois à évaluer les bénéfices et les risques de me trouver un joli petit mec, j'en ai conclu qu'il valait mieux pour moi rester du côté moldu et me contenter de coups d'un soir plutôt que d'une véritable… passion torride. »

Draco était déçu. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus croustillant. Une histoire cachée avec un des Weasley fils par exemple. L'idée le fit rire.

-« Qu'est ce qui te fait glousser comme ça Malfoy ? »

-« Oh rien, j'étais juste entrain de faire une petite liste imaginative de tes potentiels amants au sein de notre petit groupe de connaissances. Comme j'imaginais ton passé beaucoup plus amusant qu'il ne l'est véritablement je suis un peu déçu. Imagine si tu avais eu une liaison avec un des aînés Weasley, comment il s'appelle l'obsédé des dragons déjà ? »

Potter se marrait vraiment en entendant Draco qui laissait libre court à son imagination débordante.

-« Charlie ? Je crois qu'il n'aime que ses dragons, Bill est pas mal avec sa gueule de balafré, mais non définitivement pas un Weasley. J'aurai trop l'impression de sortir avec un de mes frères et puis j'aurai trop peur de la réaction de Ginny.»

-« Qui d'autre alors ? Toutes nos connaissances sont soit mariés soit en passe de l'être. Ah même Hagrid est pris. »

Draco s'amusait vraiment beaucoup, l'alcool aidant peut être aussi quelque peu. Potter frissonna en entendant le nom de son ami le demi-géant.

-« La vache, non pas Hagrid, je sais pas ce qu'il cache là dessous mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de le savoir ! T'as de ses idées, ça va me hanter jusque dans mes rêves. Zabini était pas mal, mais bon ça reste Zabini quoi. »

Draco sauta sur l'avant de son fauteuil.

-« Oh je sais ! Longdubas ! Surtout qu'avec un nom pareil il ne peut qu'aimer ça ! »

Son collègue explosa de rire.

-« Tu veux me casser tout désir pour les sorciers ou quoi ? J'adore Nev' mais bon dieu il a autant de sex appeal que ses plantes. Nan en fait je crois que je suis définitivement condamné à me taper des petits minets dans les bars gays de Londres. Pas que je m'en plaigne d'ailleurs. »

-« Ou ton collègue incroyablement sexy et diaboliquement intelligent. »

Draco se rendit alors compte que les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'ils ne soient passés par la case "cerveau". Un verre de cognac ne suffisait pas à le rendre incohérent au point qu'il ne sache plus ce qu'il disait, mais c'était apparemment suffisant pour lui faire dire des stupidités. Potter le fixa alors dans les yeux, semblant soupeser le pour et le contre.

-« Tu tiens tant que ça à finir dans mon lit ? Ne joue pas avec le feu, tu va te brûler. Et puis je te l'ai déjà dit, tout sauf toi Malfoy. »

L'ambiance de franche rigolade qui régnait l'instant d'avant semblait s'être évaporé en quelques secondes. Une atmosphère lourde avait pris sa place, comme si l'air de la pièce devenait solide et Draco avait l'impression d'avoir plus de mal à respirer. Sa fierté mal placée s'agitait au fond de lui, lui criant de répliquer, qu'il valait bien plus qu'un autre, qu'il allait lui montrer de quoi un Malfoy était capable dans un lit. D'un autre côté, sa conscience pragmatique avait allumé de gros voyants rouges clignotants et criait au danger, qu'il ne fallait pas écouter cette connasse de fierté Malfoy parce qu'elle les avait foutu dans une merde noire à plus d'une occasion. Draco était d'accord avec la deuxième, il avait plus ou moins apprit à dompter ses origines Malfoy ces dix dernières années et ça lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il se livrait toujours un combat interne quand Potter reprit sur un ton plus léger.

-« De toute manière, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Ce qui t'emmerde c'est que je ne meure pas de désir pour toi, alors que tu es persuadé d'être irrésistible. Tu as vu un jouet inintéressant sur une étagère, auquel tu n'aurais absolument pas fait attention si on t'avait pas interdit d'y toucher. Et ça te gonfle parce que tu ne peux pas l'avoir. Et moi ça me fait marrer parce que c'est moi qui t'enquiquine. »

Pendant sa tirade, Potter s'était levé et s'avança vers le fauteuil où était assis Draco. Il se pencha en avant, posant les mains sur les deux accoudoirs, rapprochant dangereusement son visage. Draco pouvait voir les lumières qui étaient derrière sa propre tête se refléter dans les yeux émeraudes, et quelques mèches éparses de la crinière brune venaient caresser les cils de son collègue. Les petites rides qui s'étiolaient au coin des yeux se creusèrent légèrement. Draco se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres, fixant celles qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, qui avaient l'air douces et qui s'étiraient en un fin sourire. Potter se pencha alors pour se retrouver pratiquement les lèvres contre l'oreille de son collègue et lui souffla doucement dans le cou.

-« Tu vois ça c'est un de mes côtés serpentard. »

Suite à quoi il se redressa rapidement et parti dans un grand rire, les mains sur les hanches toujours devant le fauteuil de Draco, dont le combat interne s'était stoppé pour laisser place à un grand vide qu'une vague d'excitation avait aussitôt remplie. Son cerveau ayant visiblement rendu l'âme, le blond se leva d'un bond, saisit son collègue par le col et lui roula la plus prodigieuse pelle qu'il pu. Mettant ainsi à profit les nombreuses heures d'études qu'il avait eu en la matière pendant ses années d'adolescence. Et pour tout dire, Pansy était plutôt difficile comme sujet d'étude et comme professeur, il avait donc un certain talent. Potter s'était d'abord tendu de tout ses muscles, restant complètement abasourdi, ne comprenant probablement pas trop ce qu'il avait fait pour enclencher la fièvre embrasseuse de son collègue, puis les secondes passant, avait commencé à profiter du traitement que lui imposait la langue curieuse qui cherchait apparemment à dire bonjour à ses amygdales.

Les mains de Draco avaient quitté le col froissé de sa chemise. L'une était entrain de se perdre à l'arrière de son crâne et jouait avec les petits cheveux à la base de sa nuque tandis que l'autre bras s'était enroulé autour de ses épaules et empêchait le brun de se dérober, tout en collant leurs torses l'un contre l'autre. Draco était passé en pilote automatique et n'essayait même plus de réfléchir au fait qu'il était entrain d'embrasser : un homme, son collègue, Harry Potter. Et que c'était probablement la plus mauvaise idée qu'il ai eu sur la longue liste des mauvaises idées qu'il avait pu avoir. Peut être la seconde plus mauvaise, en fait, après celle d'avoir voulu rentrer chez les fanatiques à cagoules. Potter répondait à son enthousiasme, et avait entouré ses bras autour de la taille du blond, étalant ses doigts comme pour couvrir la plus grand surface qu'il pouvait, mais il ne faisait rien de plus. Ce qui agaçait Draco. Normalement c'était le moment où sa proie se mettait à gémir langoureusement en se frottant contre lui et essayant de lui mettre des mains aux fesses. Alors quoi, pourquoi ça ne fonctionnait pas chez Potter ? Draco rompit le lien entre leurs lèvres délicatement mais avec tout de même un pli entre les sourcils qui indiquait son désappointement. Il fut tout de même soulagé de voir que le brun avait une vague ressemblance avec quelqu'un qui venait d'émerger d'un bain trop chaud et trop long. Il ne manquait plus qu'il lui dise…

-« C'est tout ?.. »

Le pli entre les sourcils s'accentua.

-« Franchement Potter, tu le fais exprès ? »

Il se décolla alors du torse de son collègue.

-« Tu ne me fera pas croire que ça peut te laisser de glace. »

Draco n'avait pas réussi à effacer totalement l'agacement qui s'insinuait dans ses propos. Agacement qui se trouvait majoré par le fait que Potter avait une moue moqueuse sur les lèvres.

-« Non vraiment c'était très bien, mais franchement tu espérais quoi, que j'allais me mettre à trembloter en bafouillant ton prénom comme une vierge effarouchée ? Je t'en prie je suis peut être naïf mais j'ai de l'expérience. »

Tout en répondant, le brun avait repoussé doucement les bras de Draco et se tenait maintenant un peu à l'écart.

-« Et sinon ça y est c'est bon, maintenant que tu a prouvé tes talents, on peut reprendre une relation collégiale normale, sans roulage de pelle, je veux dire ? »

L'agacement se transformait petit à petit en colère. Par Merlin il n'avait jamais eu à faire face à une si mauvaise volonté. Bien que le nom des Malfoy l'ai quelque peu freiné dans ses conquêtes d'un soir dans le monde sorcier, les demoiselles avaient vite fait d'oublier son nom de famille quand elle s'étaient retrouvées entre les bras du blond. Sans parler des quelques moldues qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil et à cause desquelles il avait pratiquement du changer d'appartement tant elles revenaient quémander une deuxième nuit. Et voilà que cet empêcheur d'embrasser en rond le regardait bêtement avec ses yeux trop verts et se foutait véritablement de sa gueule. Draco pris quelques instants pour se calmer, ne cessant d'observer son vis à vis, essayant de faire le tri dans ses pensées légèrement confuses. Peut être devrait il remettre les choses en perspective ? Il se rassit dans son fauteuil, se massant la tempe du bout des doigts, tentant vainement de faire disparaître le début de migraine qui semblait vouloir s'installer. Mais Potter en décida autrement en reprenant la parole.

-« Tu sais quoi, je crois que je vais tranquillement rentrer chez moi, tenter d'oublier cet après-midi entière et je pense qu'il serait judicieux que tu fasses de même. »

Tout en parlant Potter avais remis la veste qu'il avait enlevé pour boire son verre plus tôt et affichait un air fatigué que Draco voyait rarement. Les pensées fusant toujours dans son esprit, il envisagea un instant de prendre le brun par le bras et le tirer de force dans sa chambre pour lui donner une bonne raison de bafouiller. Mais sa conscience, qui avait repris difficilement les rênes, s'opposa farouchement à cette idée. Il estima qu'il valait effectivement mieux réfléchir un peu plus avant de passer à l'étape suivante, quand cette idée le surpris lui même. Était-il vraiment entrain d'envisager de coucher avec son collègue. Avec un homme. Avec POTTER ? Les trois qualificatifs le frappèrent de nouveau. Il répondit alors à l'objet de ses débats internes avec une voix beaucoup moins posée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-« Judicieux… Oui... Bonne soirée alors ? »

Le brun le fixa quelques instants. Draco eu l'impression qu'il hésitait devant son air un peu perdu. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la porte, suivit par un blond mutique.

-« A demain Malfoy » furent les derniers mots qu'il prononça en passant la porte de l'appartement de Draco.

Lequel se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard allongé sur son lit, fixant d'un air absent le plafond de sa chambre. Il ne cessait de repasser les évènements dans sa tête, essayant de rationaliser ce qui avait bien pu les conduire à échanger autre chose qu'une poignée de main. Il entreprit une courte rétrospection des évènements. Potter lui avait balancé son étonnante nouvelle à la figure. Tout était parti de là. Draco s'était bien interrogé quelques fois sur le manque d'enthousiasme latent de son collègue face aux yeux de biches que lui lançait toute femme en âge de se reproduire qui croisait son chemin, mais il en avait conclu que c'était encore l'aversion de Potter à toute forme d'intérêt pour sa célébrité qui en était la cause. Il avait plus ou moins imaginé que ce dernier ne s'était jamais remis de sa rupture avec la Weaselette et qu'il n'avait pas croisé le chemin d'une fille suffisamment dirigiste pour le mettre de force dans son lit. Force était d'admettre qu'apparemment c'était plutôt Potter qui était le chasseur que le chassé selon le contenu des aveux qu'il lui avait fait à propos des bars moldus de Londres.

En y réfléchissant, Draco ne donnait pas cher des pauvres bougres sur lesquels le survivant jetait son dévolu. Il devait être difficile de résister à un physique pareil quand il était en mode séduction. Même du point de vue masculin, Draco devait bien reconnaître que l'enfoiré était bien fait. Il était légèrement plus petit que lui-même, et malgré une musculature facilement reconnaissable sous ses vêtements, il était assez fin. Il avait toujours un indéfectible sourire aux lèvres quand il croisait une connaissance, si bien que ses interlocuteurs semblaient toujours légèrement éblouis. Il était loin l'adolescent bravache qui sautait à la gorge de tout le monde ! C'est ce qui avait le plus frappé Draco quand il avait revu de nouveau Potter de plus près, après l'avoir seulement croisé de temps à autre dans les couloirs du Ministère. Époque à laquelle il avait seulement droit à un hochement de tête. Les pensées de Draco s'égarèrent doucement vers le physique de son collègue, se rappelant la sensation de ses cheveux sous ses doigts et la chaleur de ses lèvres. Le fait qu'il est été apparemment le seul à être pris par le baiser l'énervait au possible. Il aurait voulu continuer l'expérience. Draco se figea légèrement à cette idée. Si Potter avait répondu franchement à cet échange, jusqu'où aurait il été pour prouver ses talents ? Et pourquoi l'idée de coucher avec lui ne le dérangeait finalement pas plus que ça. Bien sûr ils s'entendaient beaucoup mieux que lors de l'époque de Poudlard, ils avaient appris à se connaître et à se tolérer à cause de leur travail. Où était-ce _grâce_à leur travail ?

Se remémorant les derniers mois passés en compagnie du brun, Draco devait bien admettre que ce dernier semblait avoir pris une large place dans son quotidien. Que se soit au travail ou dans sa vie privée. Quand il lisait un article relatant les histoire héroïques de sa carrière d'Auror, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire lire à l'intéressé, simplement parce que sa réaction l'amusait à chaque fois un peu plus. Ils mangeaient ensemble le midi, discutaient de tout facilement et les silences qui s'étendaient parfois pendant quelques minutes ne les gênaient pas. Draco se sentait à l'aise, confortable auprès de Potter. Il aimait leurs prises de becs constantes et le fait que le brun ai toujours la réplique à ses piques. Il aimait aussi le détester quand il jouait au bon samaritain, quand il lui rappelait quel petit con il avait pu être pendant leurs jeunes années et quel grand con il pouvait être encore aujourd'hui. Se pourrait-il qu'il éprouve une affection un peu trop importante pour quelqu'un qui était censé être son ennemi légendaire ? Draco n'y avait jamais franchement fait attention. Du moins la question ne s'était pas franchement posée avant les révélations de cette fin de journée. Est ce que le fait que Potter lui ai opposé une résistance passive n'était pas simplement entrain de lui faire prendre de l'amitié pour autre chose ? Draco décida qu'il ne sortirait de toute façon rien de toute les questions qui semblaient surgir les unes à la suite des autres et qu'il aviserait en revoyant l'objet de tout ses tourments les jours prochains. Il avait toujours eu un don pour s'adapter aux situations nouvelles même lorsque celles-ci semblaient inextricables. Et ce n'était certainement pas un pauvre problème de sentiments mielleux qui allaient le déstabiliser. Suite à quoi il se leva de son lit d'un air décidé, ôta ses vêtements pour la deuxième fois de la journée et se glissa sous les draps après avoir éteints toutes les lumières. La nuit porte conseil dit-on ?

ooOOOoo

En se levant le lendemain, Draco resta assis un peu longtemps qu'à son habitude dans son lit. Pour une fois ce n'était pas la douce tiédeur de la literie qui l'empêchait d'en sortir. Dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait été parfaitement réveillé, chose peu commune. Evaluant rapidement la possibilité d'appeler le travail pour se faire porter pâle, il finit par se lever en grognant, estimant qu'il serait de toute manière aussi énervant de devoir fournir une excuse valable le lendemain. Valable pour ses supérieurs mais valable aussi vis-à-vis de Potter. Se grattant une fesse et baillant aux corneilles il se décida à devoir faire face à ses stupides actes de la veille. Une fois sous l'eau brûlante et après avoir résolu son petit problème de tension masculine matinale, en ne pensant _pas_ à l'agaçant brun, ni aux petits cheveux doux à la base de son cou, il évalua la situation pour la cinquantième fois.

La veille, il avait fini par sombrer dans un sommeil agité. Il n'avait cessé de se réveiller légèrement puis de se rendormir dans une sensation désagréable d'inconfort. Coupant l'eau après avoir vainement tenté de se dissoudre dans celle-ci, il finit par fixer une bonne fois pour toute son avis. Il avait définitivement bu un verre de trop et n'avait pas su réagir correctement face à une révélation impromptue et totalement inattendue. Voilà. Potter est un homme séduisant certes, mais reste un homme. C'est donc en se persuadant que c'était le bon choix que Draco reprit son petit rituel matinal.

Tant et si bien qu'en s'asseyant à son bureau un peu plus tard, il avait presque oublié les évènements de la veille. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un joyeux « Bonjour » en provenance du couloir, suite à quoi la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Potter un peu plus échevelé qu'à l'ordinaire. Draco se rendit alors compte de deux choses : premièrement que son collègue semblait porter les mêmes vêtements que la veille, la chemise légèrement plus froissée, deuxièmement, qu'il avait apparemment pris l'habitude de regarder Potter des pieds à la tête chaque matin puisque le brun n'avait pas l'air de noter un changement d'attitude chez Draco. Il replongea alors plus vivement qu'il l'aurait voulu dans son journal, saluant l'arrivant.

« Potter »

« Bonjour Malfoy, bien dormi ? Merci moi aussi. » répondit l'homme, occupé à accrocher sa veste au porte-manteau. Il avait depuis longtemps arrêté d'espérer une autre forme de salut de la part du blond mais ne dérogeait jamais à la règle de lui faire les questions et les réponses lui même.

Draco eu envie de répondre que non, il n'avait pas bien dormi puisqu'il n'avait eu de cesse de se triturer les méninges de la nuit, mais il s'abstint, n'ayant pas envie de remettre de lui même sur le tapis l'Affaire de la langue. Les minutes s'écoulèrent alors doucement dans le bureau, un malaise léger ayant pris place du côté du blond. Potter lui semblait totalement à l'aise et s'était attelé à la lecture de documents en attente. Draco avait beau avoir une bonne quantité de travail en perspective, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour savoir ne serait-ce que par où commencer. Pourquoi le brun avait il les mêmes habits sur le dos ? Pourquoi est-ce que la barbe naissante sur son visage ne lui ôtait en rien de son charme ? Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'ouverture de sa chemise, celle-ci laissant apparaître quelques poils noirs à la jointure des clavicules, ainsi que de ses avant-bras, découverts par des manches retroussées, visiblement musclés ? Pourquoi tous les signes criant de masculinité de son collègue ne le repoussaient pas mais semblaient au contraire générer une attraction fascinante sur lui ? Était-ce parce qu'il était maintenant pleinement conscient de l'homosexualité de Potter que ses pensées devenaient confuses ?

Ce dernier ayant visiblement remarqué le manque flagrant d'intérêt de son collègue pour les dossiers en attente soupira et allait prendre la parole quand la porte s'ouvrit sur leur supérieur visiblement pressé. Julius Abercomb, la quarantaine paisible et une nonchalance frôlant l'indifférence avait rarement l'air pressé. C'était inhabituel et annonciateur d'évènements indésirables.

« Potter, j'ai les représentants Irlandais en attente dans ma cheminée, ils me disent qu'ils n'ont pas reçus les papiers avec les termes de l'accord de visite officiel avec le Ministre moldu, vous n'avez pas reçu ma note hier soir ? »

Le brun paru un peu gêné et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Draco avant de répondre à Abercomb.

« Pardon Julius, je n'étais pas chez moi hier soir, il semblerait que ta note ne m'ai pas trouvé. Mais pourquoi ils sont si pressés ? J'étais justement entrain de relire tout ça, je croyais qu'on ne devait leur remettre qu'en fin de semaine. »

Leur supérieur était toujours accroché à la poignée de la porte, à moitié dans le bureau et à moitié en dehors, en équilibre sur un pied. Il avait un air agacé sur le visage quand il écouta la réponse de Potter.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait ! Ces bourriquots m'ont raconté des calembredaines ! Enfin, je peux te prendre tout ça si c'est pas trop en fouillis ? Je le finirai moi même avec eux au besoin. »

Le brun se leva avec les papiers en main pour les donner à Abercomb qui s'en saisit et tourna les talons en marmonnant des insultes semblant sortir d'un autre siècle. Draco profita de la distraction pour baisser le nez vers ses papiers. Qu'il releva presque aussitôt remarquant que son collègue se tenait face à lui. Il avait un air mi-amusé, mi-agacé sur le visage et les bras croisés sur la poitrine, se tenant bien droit sur ses jambes.

« Allez, vas-y, pose-la ta question Malfoy, je vois bien que tu en crèves d'envie. »

Draco se serait volontiers donné une bonne gifle pour avoir été aussi transparent.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »

Il feignit de s'intéresser à sa paperasserie quand l'autre revint à la charge.

« Oh je t'en prie, ne joue pas les abrutis. Je sais que tu es curieux comme une _fouine_. »

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé avec un petit ton d'amusement mais dont la moquerie semblait absente. Néanmoins Draco froissa légèrement le papier qu'il tenait dans la main et envoya un regard glacé à son collègue.

« Je me moque éperdument de ta petite vie sexuelle Potter. Tu peux bien passer sous tout les petits cons d'Angleterre si ça te fait plaisir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te demander de m'en faire le récit le lendemain. »

« Dis celui qui me fixe comme un chien devant un os depuis que j'ai passé la porte. »

Potter souriait et semblait content de lui. Draco ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas avoir vu cette expression adressée à quelqu'un d'autre que lui même au cours des derniers mois. Les veines du blond commençaient à battre sur ses tempes.

« Et alors ? Je suis juste observateur c'est tout. Que veux tu de toute manière ? Que je me mette à te poser des questions embarrassantes au travail ? Ou une crise de jalousie ? Je t'en prie… »

Le brun paru un peu étonné de la réponse qui avait obtenu.

« Je m'attendais plus à une réponse mordante du type 'Alors on a encore dormi dans le caniveau Potter ?' ou quelque chose du genre. Désagréable et sarcastique en fait." Il fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté en poursuivant : "Pourquoi diable devrais je penser que tu me ferais une crise de jalousie ? »

C'est précisément ce que Draco se posait comme question au même moment. Alors que l'évidente réponse se dessinait dans son esprit, son collègue trouva que celle-ci mettait du temps à venir et agita une main devant les yeux gris qui semblaient être fixés au loin.

« Il se pourrait que je ressente un peu plus qu'une attirance pour ton style vestimentaire, par ailleurs déplorable, et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusqu'à hier. C'est hilarant n'est ce pas ? »

Potter recula légèrement en décodant l'information.

« Ben merde alors ! » furent les seuls mots qu'il réussit à prononcer.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour du bureau entre les deux hommes. Au point que Draco en arriva à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas pris dans une sorte de mauvais sort qui allait les obliger à rester ainsi éternellement. Il commençait à paniquer légèrement quand Potter sortit enfin de sa transe, reculant pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de son propre bureau. Draco n'osait plus desserrer les lèvres devant l'air plus qu'étrange qu'avait pris son collègue. Il n'aurait su dire ce que ce dernier était entrain de penser. Tentant vaguement de comprendre ce qui passait par la tête du brun, Draco le fixait sans ciller. Potter avait toujours les bras croisés devant lui, mais cela ressemblait dorénavant plus à une position défensive.

« C'est encore une de tes blagues tellement sophistiquée que je ne la comprend pas ? »

Il fallait s'y attendre. Draco soupira doucement en pensant qu'au moins il ne lui avait pas crié au visage ni mit son poing dans la figure. C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il était heureux d'avoir Potter version adulte devant lui. L'adolescent rachitique lui aurait probablement déjà envoyé un sort.

« Non, tu m'en vois navré, mais j'ai bien peur que se soit la triste vérité. »

Potter ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il agita la tête, un air d'incrédulité sur le visage.

« Tu m'excuseras si j'ai un peu de mal à croire ce que tu viens de me dire. Tu viens de me dire quoi au fait ? C'était une déclaration ? Ou c'est juste parce que je n'ai pas voulu te laisser jouer avec moi hier ? Tu sais, si tu es en manque je peux te filer une ou deux adresses, hein. »

Draco hésitait. Finalement un bon sortilège cuisant semblait une bonne option. Il répondit d'un ton irrité :

« Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, mais non merci. Je sais très bien me débrouiller par moi même si je le veux. Le problème étant que depuis ta stupide sortie de placard hier, la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est 'quelle tête fait il quand il atteint l'orgasme ?'. Et crois moi, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. »

Étonnamment Potter parti dans un grand rire.

« Ah mais en fait c'est vraiment juste une histoire de cul alors. Tu es plutôt tenace. »

« Bordel, non, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? » Draco avait haussé la voix, se levant par la même occasion. « Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que si tu étais resté hier soir, je n'aurais pas été mécontent ce matin de te trouver endormi à côté de moi et que je n'aurais pas cherché à te mettre dehors juste après l'affaire conclue comme je le fais toujours avec les femmes que je ramène chez moi. »

Il avait baissé les yeux pendant toute sa tirade, trop gêné du contenu de ses propres paroles pour pouvoir faire face au regard de Potter. Il continua à parler plus doucement mais n'avait pas relevé le visage.

« Ce que je vais te dire, je ne le dirai qu'une fois, après tu en fais ce que tu en veux, mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour te le répéter une seule autre fois. »

Il marqua une petite pause histoire de trier suffisamment les dizaines de choses qu'il voulait dire et qui voulaient toutes sortir en même temps. Il fallait être clair et que l'autre abruti comprenne enfin que Draco n'en avait pas après ses fesses. Pas uniquement du moins.

« Hier quand je t'ai fait avouer que tu n'aurais pas dit non à un petit coup avec Stevenson, tout un pan inconnu de toi s'est dévoilé. Une face que je ne connaissais pas alors qu'on passe nos journées ensembles depuis bientôt deux ans, voir même quelques soirées. C'est un peu étrange, vois tu, d'avoir l'impression d'être enfin arrivé à te connaître et de se rendre compte qu'en fait il y a des parts tellement importantes de toi que je ne connais pas. Mais tu es comme ça, souriant avec tout le monde, tu parles beaucoup, alors qu'en fait tu es très secret. Je pense que si j'ai réagis si bêtement hier c'est parce que je me suis senti blessé parce que j'avais l'impression d'avoir gagné ta confiance, être quelqu'un de suffisamment respectable à tes yeux pour que tu me dises ce genre de choses. »

Draco avait toujours le visage baissé et se demandait depuis combien de temps il ne s'était pas senti aussi minable en face de quelqu'un. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu au temps d'après guerre où il sentait les regards perçants se retourner sur son passage dès qu'il devait mettre un pied dehors. Il avait toujours eu horreur de parler de lui même et pourtant il se tenait là, debout, face à son ancien ennemi intime et il lui sortait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais il le fallait. Parce qu'il savait que dans le cas contraire cette chose désagréable qui s'agitait au fond de lui depuis la veille allait se mettre à pourrir et à lui infecter tout le corps. Il ferma les yeux pour continuer.

« Quand tu es arrivé au bureau et qu'on a commencé notre collaboration, j'aurai franchement préféré m'enfoncer ma baguette dans le nez jusqu'au cerveau plutôt que de devoir te voir tout les jours. Je sais que ce qui s'est passé entre nous à Poudlard était en partie dû au fait que j'étais un fils à papa et j'ai compris mes torts bien avant la fin des évènements. C'est pour ça que de voir ton visage ça me renvoyait toujours à cette époque. Une sorte de châtiment permanent visant à me faire regretter toute ma vie mes conneries. Et puis, petit à petit, tu as commencé à te relaxer, à me considérer comme une personne capable d'autre choses que de coups bas, à rire en ma présence, à finalement me dire que tu me faisais confiance. Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte de ce que ça pouvait signifier pour moi. »

Arrêtant son discours sur une voix nettement plus faible que celle avec laquelle il l'avait commencé, Draco déglutit bruyamment ne sachant pas comment continuer. Potter pensant qu'il avait fini, reprit alors la parole.

« Je suis heureux que nos relations se soient améliorées, et je ne remet pas en cause notre amitié puisque je pense que c'est ce que nous sommes désormais, des amis. Je peux comprendre que ma révélation te surprenne mais tu n'as pas l'impression de confondre l'amitié avec autre chose ? Tu sais comment ça marche entre deux hommes non ? »

Le ton interrogatif dans la voix de son collègue permit à Draco de retrouver un peu de contenance et il leva le visage pour regarder l'air idiot sur celui de Potter.

« Oui merci Potter ! Bien que tu sembles avoir beaucoup plus de pratique que moi à ce sujet je ne suis pas non plus complètement naïf. »

Fatigué, Draco fit le tour de son bureau pour venir s'asseoir sur le rebord opposé, adoptant la même position que le brun.

« Pour ce qui est de savoir si je ne m'emballe pas devant tes révélations, je ne sais pas trop, disons que je me suis demandé si je n'étais pas tout simplement agacé que tu n'ai pas plus répondu à mon fabuleux baiser hier. Oui, fabuleux ! »

Potter pouffa légèrement devant l'air bravache de Draco qui poursuivit :

« Mais quand je t'ai vu arriver ce matin et que tu as avoué avoir passé la nuit dehors… En fait, je pensais avoir le monopole de tes distractions et ça m'énerve de savoir que d'autres te connaissent mieux. »

Le brun le regardait en souriant.

« En gros tu boudes. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, et Potter continua.

« Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu t'imagines que notre 'relation' devrait passer au niveau supérieur »

Apparemment le blond allait devoir lui mettre les points sur les « i ». Il détourna le regard en sentant son visage s'empourprer doucement.

« Et si je te dis que je me suis paluché en pensant à toi ce matin ça te va comme réponse ? »

« Oh… »

L'aiguille des secondes de l'horloge murale semblait faire un vacarme étourdissant dans la pièce. Maintenant qu'il avait plus ou moins vomit tout ce qu'il avait sur l'estomac, Draco ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de chose. Quand il voulait ramener une fille dans son lit c'était beaucoup plus simple, mais il découvrait là un tout nouveau terrain de jeu. Et il n'était pas à son avantage. La partie adverse avait beaucoup plus de connaissances que lui. Il ne se voyait pas franchement offrir des chocolats à Potter. Et encore moins des roses. L'idée le fit grimacer.

« Comment on fait alors ? » demanda Draco le regard toujours fuyant.

« Comment on fait quoi ? »

Il allait vraiment le lui faire dire apparemment. Draco rassembla tout le courage qu'il pouvait lui rester.

« Tu es vraiment obtus… Comment ça se passe entre deux hommes qui ne veulent pas que s'envoyer en l'air bougre d'âne. Merlin ne me dis pas que je vais devoir te séduire ! »

Potter avait une mine sérieuse quand il répondit.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je t'ai dit hier que je n'avais rien cherché dans ce genre là. L'avantage avec les relations entre mecs c'est qu'on va droit au but, donc quand tu veux rien d'autre qu'une nuit ben tu t'encombres pas avec ce genre de considération. Tu veux vraiment te lancer là dedans ? Sachant le nombre potentiel d'emmerdes à venir ? J'ai pris l'habitude de vivre avec les journaux collés à mes basques mais là si ça s'ébruite, et ça arrivera, crois moi, ça risque d'être costaud. »

Draco n'avait pas pensé à tout ça. Il imagina un instant la tête extatique de Rita Skeeter devant un scoop aussi juteux. Avec un peu de chance elle ferait un arrêt cardiaque dû à l'excitation. Puis il vit le visage de sa mère et se demanda comment elle réagirait face à une telle nouvelle. Il serait forcément obligé de lui avouer même s'il n'en avait aucune envie, Narcissa ayant une sorte de sixième sens quand il s'agissait de lui cacher quelque chose.

Il se rendit compte que pendant qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux s'étaient de nouveau fixés sur le visage de Potter. Il paraissait un peu perdu, les yeux fixant un point imprécis quelque part en face de lui et Draco se demanda s'il n'était pas entrain d'entraîner son collègue dans quelque chose qui allait une fois de plus mettre sa vie sans dessus-dessous. D'autant qu'il n'avait manifesté qu'un enthousiasme tiède la veille lors de l'affaire de la langue. Et qu'il ne paraissait pas plus bouleversé maintenant par les révélations du blond.

« Potter, crois moi, ça me coûte vraiment beaucoup de te demander ça, mais est ce que tu es un tant sois peu intéressé par ce genre de relation avec moi ? Tu manifestes autant d'enthousiasme que quand on devait se rendre en cours de potions. Si ça te fait autant d'effet, ce n'est peut être pas la peine de se torturer les méninges.»

Le brun se sortit de sa torpeur et croisa le regard de Draco. Bien qu'il n'ai pas envie de l'admettre, ce dernier espérait fortement qu'il ne se ferait pas rejeter une deuxième fois. Toujours l'un en face de l'autre ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Draco sentit un petit frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il avait envie d'apprendre tout ce que son ami ne lui avait jamais dit. Il voulait le voir comme personne ne le verrait jamais. Il voulait le comprendre. Il voulait le monopole de Potter.

Il voulait Potter.

Son bras se leva de lui même. Il traversa l'espace qui le séparait du brun et se posa à plat sur son torse. Il pouvait sentir celui-ci se soulever à chaque respiration et quand le brun retint légèrement son souffle il perçu le battement de son cœur. Draco ne savait pas s'il était aussi troublé que lui, mais tout comme la veille, le contact avec le corps de son ami était doux et chaud. Il fit doucement glisser sa main vers le haut, passant les doigts sur l'ouverture de la chemise qui, plus tôt, lui avait attiré le regard, puis remonta sur le côté du cou. La barbe de la veille était rugueuse sous ses doigts quand il arriva à la hauteur de la mâchoire. Son index frôla l'orée de ses cheveux près de son oreille, tandis que son pouce alla effleurer doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait suivi des yeux le chemin de ses doigts et releva son regard vers les yeux de Potter. Qui étaient fermés. Les pulsations sous les doigts du blond s'étaient un peu accélérées. Il allait céder à l'envie furieuse d'embrasser le brun quand celui-ci reprit la parole, la voix légèrement éraillée.

« C'est n'est pas correct Mr Malfoy d'essayer d'abuser de votre collègue sur son lieu de travail. »

Draco se rappela alors où ils étaient. Il allait retirer sa main quand le brun leva la sienne et l'attrapa au vol. Il eu alors un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

« Puisque tu as l'air d'être sérieux à propos de tout ça, je ne vois pas d'objections à tenter le coup. Seulement je veux être certain que tu sais à quoi tu t'engages. Tu vas devoir apprendre à supporter Ron et Hermione, et leurs enfants, parce qu'ils vont vite se rendre compte de quelque chose si je suis tout le temps fourré chez toi. Et je pense que même si on est discrets, il y aura forcément un moment où tout le monde va s'interroger sur le fait qu'on n'ait pas de femme à nos côtés respectifs. Mais le plus problématique pour toi ce n'est pas tout ça. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, se demandant vaguement ce qui pouvait être pire qu'une conversation avec les Weasley pendant laquelle ils devraient prononcer les mots « sortir ensemble » au côté de son ami. Où plutôt _amant_ ?

« Il va falloir que tu me supportes, moi. »

Suite à quoi le dit Potter ouvrit la bouche et y introduisit l'index de Draco, enroulant sa langue autour d'une manière plus que suggestive, puis le fit ressortir tout doucement. Il rit franchement et alla se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

Draco, paix à son âme, resta de longues minutes à fixer son doigt avant de pouvoir reprendre son travail.

ooOOOoo

L'esprit ailleurs et le visage reposant non élégamment sur son poignet, Draco était l'image même de l'hébétude. Un millier de pensées s'agitaient derrière ses yeux, perdus dans le vague. La principale était qu'il se demandait depuis quand il n'avait pas ressenti cet espèce de pincement dans la gorge pour autre chose qu'un bon film ou la perspective d'un match de Quidditch international. C'est à la quinzième tâche d'encre qui coulait sur son parchemin qu'il se décida enfin à s'intéresser un peu plus à son travail et un peu moins à toutes les stupidités qui lui passaient à l'esprit. Heureusement pour la bonne marche du service, Julius était réapparu quelques instants après leur échange... humide. Apparemment les Irlandais avaient décidé de changer la quasi-totalité de leurs plans et il avait prié Potter de venir lui prêter main forte sans quoi il craignait l'incident diplomatique. Draco s'était donc retrouvé seul, avec pour toute compagnie beaucoup trop de choses inutiles auxquelles penser.

Et maintenant ? Que devait il faire ? Allaient ils rentrer tranquillement chacun chez soi le soir même comme ils le faisaient tout les soirs ? Ou bien devait il proposer quelque activité ensemble ?

Seizième tâche d'encre.

Merlin que tout ceci était compliqué ! Il posa sa plume et inspira profondement tout en se pinçant doucement l'arrête du nez avec les doigts. S'il avait du être franc, la seule activité qu'il se voyait proposer à Potter c'était de venir chez lui pour qu'il lui expose plus clairement toute l'étendue de la dextérité qu'il pouvait avoir avec sa langue. Et lui enlever toutes ces couches de vêtements qui cachaient on ne sait quoi sous elles. Il avait eu beau faire le fier un peu plus tôt en face de Potter, il fallait bien admettre qu'il se posait tout de même quelques questions sur ce qu'il allait advenir une fois tous les vêtements à terre. Potter était définitivement le genre à prendre soin de ses conquêtes, Draco en aurait mis sa main à couper, ou peut être son pied, une main c'est tout de même bien utile. Mais tout de même...

La secrétaire le sauva alors d'une introspection décidément trop gênante pour une heure de travail quand elle lui amena le courrier du jour. Tant bien que mal, Draco réussi à se concentrer sur ce qu'il était entrain de faire, bien que certains mots fassent surgir dans son esprit des images étranges. Potter ne réapparu pas pour le repas de midi, et Draco avait un rendez-vous dans l'après-midi où il se rendit seul. C'est finalement en repassant au bureau en fin de journée que les deux hommes se recroisèrent depuis le matin. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, le blond se contenta de tousser légèrement alors qu'il était entrain de ranger ses papiers et Potter soupira en s'asseyant lourdement dans sa chaise.

"Ces Irlandais sont une plaie. Une grosse plaie, du genre brûlure de dragon. Bien corriace et qui laisse des traces ! Ils n'ont pas arrêter de changer d'idées à chaque fois qu'on essayait d'arranger le déroulement de la rencontre. Je me demande s'ils n'essayaient pas tout simplement de tout faire capoter."

La façon dont Potter lui racontait sa journée fit sourire Draco. Il avait tellement tourné ses pensées en tout sens pendant sa matinée qu'il en avait oublié combien il lui était facile de discuter de tout et de rien avec le Gryffondor.

"Tu veux venir boire un coup pour soigner tes plaies ?"

Draco avait décidé qu'il était vraiment très curieux à propos de cette histoire de dextérité linguale. Le brun le regarda du coin de l'oeil derrière sa main.

"J'adorerais, malheureusement j'ai promis à Andomeda d'aller l'aider avec Teddy, j'ai en quelque sorte établi mon campement là-bas pour la semaine."

Potter attrapa sa baguette sur son bureau et marmonna un sort de fermeture en la tendant vers la porte, et le blond senti son sang se diriger vers ses pieds à une vitesse anormale.

"Mais j'ai quand même envie de me changer un peu les idées avant de partir."

Il s'avança alors jusqu'au côté de Draco qui le fixait du regard, un parchemin toujours coincé entre les mains. Il lui posa alors une main sur l'avant bras et sans la déplacer vint se placer derrière le blond. Potter était à peine plus petit que lui, ainsi quand il se pressa contre lui, il dut lever légèrement le menton pour le poser sur son épaule. Draco senti son autre bras venir s'enrouler autour de sa taille, la main s'aplatissant sur son ventre. Il ferma les yeux, se demandant depuis quand la température de la pièce avait augmenté. Le visage dans son cou se déplaça et il senti le nez du brun caresser doucement sa nuque. Potter inspira doucement en humant l'odeur qu'il trouvait là.

"Ça parait surréaliste de te faire ça. Pourtant je pense que je vais y prendre goût très rapidement."

La voix basse et proche de son oreille fit frissonner Draco.

"Serais-tu un peu fétichiste Potter ?"

Un petit baiser dans son cou lui répondit.

"Et si on oubliait les noms de famille ? Parce que vu ce que j'ai envie de te faire là, tout de suite, j'aimerai bien un peu plus de familiarités, Dra-co !"

Le brun avait prononcé le dernier mot en détachant les syllabes et en le soufflant dans l'oreille du dit nommé. Ce dernier essaya de retrouver deux mots de vocabulaire avant de reprendre la parole.

"J'imagine assez bien la tête de tes amis si je me mets à me ballader partout en t'appelant Harry. Je risque surtout d'y gagner un aller simple pour Sainte Mangouste."

"Ou bien ils se diront que tu as enfin enlevé le balai que tu avais planté dans le fondement." répondit Potter en riant doucement.

"Et que diront-ils quand on leur annoncera que tu as trouvé quelque chose d'autre à y mettre à la place ?"

La perspective de la petite réunion qui allait avoir lieu dans quelques jours fit retomber les pulsations cardiaques de Draco à un rythme plus lent. Le brun, toujours collé dans son dos, soupira en entendant la question.

"On va se faire plaisir et on ne va surtout rien leur dire pour l'instant. Je compte bien profiter de mon cadeau de Noël surprise tranquillement sans avoir à rentrer dans de longues et, probablement, embarrassantes explications."

Draco pivota sur lui même pour se retrouver face à son ami. Le parchemin qu'il tenait toujours dans les mains protesta d'un froissement bruyant contre le traitement qui lui était imposé. Potter le saisit alors du bout des doigts et l'envoya valser sur le bureau s'attirant les foudres du regard de son collègue.

"Sérieusement Draco, de toute façon personne ne saura que c'est toi qui te cache sous le déguisement de père Noël, à moins que tu nous sortes une remarque sur la manière dont est tenu le salon de Molly, donc on ne va pas leur dire quoi que se soit maintenant. Et puis tu veux leur dire quoi ? On est même pas sûrs nous même d'où va nous mener cette histoire."

Draco croisa ses bras sur son torse, les bras de Potter reposant sur sa taille. Il le regardait dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie d'être sentimental mais, quelque part au fond de lui il aurait voulu que son agaçant collègue montre un peu plus d'enthousiasme quant à leur histoire. Draco avait toujours imaginé Potter comme un grand idéaliste romantique à base de déclarations et de chocolats. Heureusement pour lui, le brun semblait faire l'impasse sur tout ça, quoique Draco ne dise jamais non à une bonne boîte de chocolats Honeydukes, même s'il devait endurer le regard moqueur qui venait du bureau d'en face. Mais tout de même. Un peu de désir que Diable ! Son ego le chatouillant, il décida de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Potter. Il décroisa ses bras et posa ses mains sur les bras de son vis à vis, effleurant les manches relevées, remontant ses doigts jusqu'aux épaules. Il se redressa et avança son corps pour venir s'imbriquer dans l'espace libre contre le torse du brun, passant ses bras par dessus les épaules de celui-ci. Leurs nez s'effleurèrent. Draco pencha la tête sur le coté et baissa son regard sur les lèvres de Potter qui venait de les humidifier probablement inconsciemment. Il lui chuchota alors :

"Je pense qu'elle va nous mener dans ton lit. Où bien le mien. Le mien est probablement bien mieux d'ailleurs."

Puis il l'embrassa. D'abord délicatement, simplement en posant ses lèvres sur celles face à lui. Mais ensuite, Potter resserra l'étreinte de ses bras et glissa une main sur le haut des reins de Draco en ouvrant les lèvres. Celui-ci ferma les yeux de plaisir, tout en essayant de se rappeler quand est ce que cela lui était arrivé pour la dernière fois. L'odeur du brun lui enivrait les sens. Une odeur d'homme, que beaucoup n'auraient pas trouvé plaisante mais qui était tellement particulière. Un peu de transpiration mais pas suffisamment pour devenir repoussant, une odeur de parchemin neuf qu'il avait brassé toute la journée, la fumée de la cheminée qui s'était imprégnée dans ses vêtements et un soupçon d'alcool fort qu'il avait du boire avec Julius suite aux négociations houleuses. Tout ce qui faisait Potter était inclus dans son baiser. Et Draco en perdit la notion du temps. Il était seulement bien, dans les bras de son amant, au chaud, et tout les petits tracas qu'il avait pu avoir dans la journée s'effacèrent pour laisser place à un désir ardent. Il fallait qu'il se calme où bien il en arriverait probablement à envoyer valser l'intégralité de ce qui reposait sur son bureau pour y coucher Potter et le prendre, ici, sur le champ. Il apparaissait que le dit Potter avait eu la même idée quand un avant-bras se détacha de Draco pour se diriger vers le bureau. Et fut immédiatement coupé dans sa course par une des mains du blond.

"Tu n'oserais pas !"

Potter le regarda, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Draco sentit son sang redescendre soudainement dans ses pieds et évaluant la perspective de devoir ramasser les dizaines de parchemins et feuilles diverses entassées sur son bureau. Apparemment le brun en était arrivé à la même conclusion puisque le bras revint s'enrouler autour de Draco.

"Il va falloir travailler un peu cette obsession du rangement Mr Malfoy, auquel cas tu vas faire un malaise cardiaque quand tu découvriras ce que je compte faire à ton brushing."

Potter rit doucement devant l'air inquiet de Draco et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

"Allez je dois vraiment m'en aller, Andromeda va finir par s'inquiéter."

Draco se détacha à regret de l'étreinte confortable du brun le regardant se préparer à partir. Il leva le sort de verrouillage qu'il avait lancé plus tôt, le salua d'un coup d'œil plein de sous entendus puis Draco entendit le joyeux "Ce fut une merveilleuse journée, à demain" qu'il lança à la secrétaire au bout du couloir. Il ne pu empêcher un sourire idiot de s'inscrire sur son visage, et ce pendant de longues heures.

ooOOOoo

Le reste de la semaine se déroula approximativement de la même manière. Les Irlandais ayant définitivement élu domicile dans le bureau de Julius, Potter avait passé plus de temps hors de son bureau qu'en compagnie de Draco. Ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il avait pris l'habitude de manger tout les jours avec son collègue et que ses repas de midi en solitaire lui paraissaient ternes. Cela n'ayant bien entendu rien à voir avec le fait que dès qu'ils se croisaient dans leur bureau, la porte était impitoyablement verrouillée et le brushing de Draco commençait effectivement à subir les assauts de doigts explorateurs. Ainsi que sa chemise. Et son pantalon. A ces souvenirs, le regard de Draco se perdit dans le vague, sa fourchette reposant sur le bord de son assiette. Il regardait sans les voir les passants qui s'agglutinaient sur les trottoirs de Londres, installé dans une petite gargote qui avait l'avantage d'être peu chère et qui avait de bonnes viandes, à quelques rues du ministère. N'ayant définitivement pas faim, Draco fini les quelques pommes de terre qui restaient dans son assiette et alla payer l'adition sans commander de dessert. Il comptait finir son travail le plus tôt possible, espérant inconsciemment qu'une catastrophe naturelle survienne en Irlande, obligeant les parasites à retourner dans leur contrée.

La semaine arrivait à son terme et le réveillon était pour le lendemain. Le ministère entier vibrait d'une impatience enfantine et il n'était pas rare de croiser des collègues d'ordinaires austères, fredonnant des cantiques de noël. Ce qui faisait toujours soulever un sourcil à Draco, qui ne manquerait pas une occasion de leur rappeler leur talent lyrique prochainement. S'asseyant à son bureau il se replongea dans la paperasserie administrative qu'il avait repoussé toute la semaine. Tant et si bien qu'il fut étonné de voir l'heure tardive que l'horloge affichait quand il releva le nez de son travail. Il avait beau avoir fini ce qu'il avait à faire, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de partir tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu Potter revenir échevelé et ronchonnant comme tout les soirs depuis le début de la semaine. Il aimait le Potter de mauvaise humeur. Il lui donnait une bonne excuse pour le consoler. Il avait pensé à des dizaines de manières détournées, suffisamment efficaces pour mettre Potter de mauvaise humeur, dans le seul but de le réconforter ensuite. Quand le brun passa la porte, il vit qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'user de sa ruse aujourd'hui encore. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que ce dernier claque la porte et se dirige vers lui d'un pas décidé. Il se pencha au dessus du siège de Draco, s'appuyant des deux bras sur le dossier, surplombant le blond, et l'embrassa rageusement. Puis posant une fesse sur le bureau, il obligea plus ou moins Draco à se rapprocher avec son siège, lui collant la tête contre son torse, et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux blonds. Puis il poussa un long soupir d'aise.

"Ils me gooonflent"

Draco sourit contre sa poitrine en entendant la réplique étouffée par les mèches de cheveux. Il appuya ses bras sur les genoux du brun et l'écouta se plaindre des divers revirements de la délégation Irlandaise. Apparemment ils étaient tout de même arrivés à un compromis, mis devant le fait que, de toute manière la décision devait être prise aujourd'hui étant donné que les vacances commençaient le lendemain pour tout le service et qu'ils n'allaient pas reprendre les discussions la semaine suivante. Draco allait répliquer que la prochaine fois, Julius n'avait qu'à lui confier le dossier à lui et qu'il s'occuperait de leur cas quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une tête rousse.

"Harry ? Je passe juste te demander…"

Son regard s'étant d'abord dirigé vers le bureau d'Harry, celui-ci dévia légèrement pour se fixer sur la scène incongrue qui lui faisait face. Draco comprit avec effroi que dans sa hâte de trouver une épaule compatissante, Potter avait omis le sort de verrouillage. Il poussa alors de toute ses forces sur ses bras comme si le contact avec la moindre parcelle du corps du brun le brûlait. Les bras de celui-ci étant encore entouré autour de son cou. Ron qui s'était interrompu au milieu de sa phrase, fronça des sourcils.

"Harry ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu essayes d'étrangler Malfoy ?"

Potter regardait son ami comme s'il parlait une langue étrange puis baissa son regard sur Draco qui le poussait toujours et réalisa ce que Ron devait avoir compris. Il relâcha l'étreinte de ses bras et parti dans un grand rire. Le roux, qui tenait toujours la poignée de la porte le regarda avec surprise avant de reprendre.

"Je croyais que vous vous entendiez mieux ? Me dîtes pas que vous avez recommencé à vous chercher ! Franchement Malfoy je pensais que tu avais grandi un peu."

Draco tiqua en entendant la réplique. Potter, sentant le vent tourner, coupa la parole à son collègue avant qu'il puisse le regretter.

"Ron, tu sais il y a une règle de courtoisie qui veut qu'on frappe à la porte avant de rentrer dans un bureau. Et pour ce qui est de mes _rapports_ avec Draco, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, tout va _très_ bien."

Et il lui décrocha son plus beau sourire en se dirigeant vers son propre bureau, serrant au passage la main de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci haussa légèrement les sourcils en entendant Potter employer le prénom de son collègue mais ne fit pas de réflexion. Potter poursuivit :

"Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?"

Ron sembla mettre un peu de temps à retrouver ce qu'il était venu faire dans le bureau.

"Oui c'est pour demain, maman voudrait savoir à quelle heure ton Père Noël compte venir. Je crois qu'elle veut savoir à quelle heure elle doit se lancer dans la confection de l'habituelle pyramide de nourriture."

Potter le sourire toujours aux lèvres, lança un petit regard en biais à Draco, qui faisait semblant de trier ses papiers déjà tous en ordre et qui regardait les deux hommes du coin de l'œil.

"Je ne sais pas. Qu'est ce que tu en penses cher collègue ? Penses tu que vingt-deux heures soit une bonne heure pour la distribution des cadeaux ?"

Potter rayonnait. Ron pivota l'air déconcerté face à la question et regarda Draco qui malmenait un parchemin innocent.

"Sache, pauvre ignare, que dans la plus pure tradition de Noël les présents ne sont pas censés être distribués le soir du réveillon mais déposés au pied du sapin pour n'être ouverts que le lendemain à l'aube."

Draco avait pris son ton le plus méprisant ce qui fit monter les yeux au ciel de Potter et froncer les sourcils de Ron.

"Mais si je devais donner une réponse je dirais que oui, vingt-deux heures me semble une heure correcte."

Potter redirigea son regard vers son ami et lui répondit joyeusement :

"Je pense que tu devrais dire vers vingt-deux heures à Molly alors."

Ron acquiesça et se retourna pour sortir du bureau. Il se stoppa dans l'encadrement de la porte, se retourna en observant d'un œil inquiet son meilleur ami. Puis il déclara avant de sortir :

"Vous êtes bizarres quand vous êtes ensemble, vous deux."

Puis il referma la porte. Potter éclata de rire. Draco bouda.

"Bravo Potter, quelle ingéniosité ! Merci pour l'anonymat réduit en cendres."

Le brun s'essuya une larme au coin de l'œil du revers de la main.

"Je suis certain que tu ne rentres même pas dans la liste des possibles père Noël que Ron peut s'imaginer. Franchement je ne pensais pas être un jour aussi heureux de sa naïveté maladive."

Draco se rembrunit.

"Ce n'est pas Weasley que je crains, mais s'il commence à bavasser avec sa chère et tendre, elle aura tôt fait de compléter le puzzle. Et pas uniquement du fait que je sois celui qui se cache sous le déguisement si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Son collègue ricanait toujours et haussa les épaules à la suite de cette déclaration.

"Oui je pense qu'Hermione doit déjà se poser des questions sur moi, mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Je comptais plus ou moins sur le fait qu'elle apaise la situation avec Ron si jamais il devait apprendre mes préférences. 'Quand il apprendra' je devrais plutôt dire."

Draco posa les deux bras sur son bureau, arrêtant son simulacre de rangement.

"Tu pars du principe que Weasley va faire une crise de nerf parce que tu préfères les hommes ?"

Potter jouait avec une plume du bout des doigts.

"Non, je pense qu'il va me faire une crise parce que je préfère un blond qui s'appelle Malfoy et qui est actuellement mon collègue."

Effectivement vu sous cet angle, Draco pensait que Weasley allait frôler l'apoplexie. Le silence s'étendit doucement, les deux hommes se perdant en expectations. Puis Potter posa sa plume après avoir regardé l'horloge et se leva pour aller attraper sa cape. Draco l'imita et ils quittèrent le bureau en silence. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les cheminées du grand hall, la main du brun effleura sa voisine.

"Je vais passer toute la journée de demain chez les Weasley avec Teddy, je ne pourrais te voir que quand tu viendras le soir du coup."

Draco essayait de s'imprégner de l'odeur et du regard vert qu'il n'allait plus revoir que le lendemain soir et ce sans perspective d'embrassades fougueuses. Il fixait intensément son presque-amant qui avait un air de chien battu. Il aurait voulu goûter encore ses lèvres, même maintenant au milieu du hall. Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche évaluant la foule présente. Les gens allaient et venaient, jetant à peine un regard à ce qui semblait être deux collègues conversant à la fin d'une journée de travail. Il se rapprocha légèrement de Potter et profitant de l'ampleur des capes de sorcier qu'ils portaient, lia ses doigts aux siens en les serrant quelques secondes. Il lui caressa l'intérieur de la paume avec la pulpe du pouce puis récupéra sa main, comme si de rien n'était. Personne n'avait paru remarquer l'échange.

"Dimanche, tu es à moi seul, tiens le toi pour dit."

Laissant là un Potter au regard troublé, il s'engouffra dans la cheminée pour retrouver son appartement vide.

ooOOOoo

Le lendemain, Draco passa la matinée à jeter des coups d'œils à son horloge. Merlin que ces aiguilles étaient lentes. Malgré une grasse matinée fort appréciée les heures semblaient s'allonger indéfiniment. Quand il regarda pour la quatorzième fois en une demi-heure la pendule au dessus de son four, en mangeant ce qu'il avait pu dénicher dans son frigo, il décida qu'il allait sortir de cette cage, sous peine de passer toute sa journée le nez en l'air a observer la trotteuse faire des cercles. Il sortit un peu plus tard de la cheminée du chaudron baveur et alla flâner le long du chemin de traverse. Les retardataires se pressaient pour trouver les derniers cadeaux qu'ils pouvaient. Ou bien avaient oublié tel ou tel ingrédient pour leur repas. Tous semblaient courir en tout sens. Seul Draco allait à un rythme lent, ce qui le conforta dans l'idée que le temps s'amusait à ralentir sa course uniquement pour lui, dans le seul but de l'agacer. Il passa un long moment chez Fleury & Bott à lire les couvertures de livres potentiellement intéressants pour Narcissa. Il fut même absorbé pendant de longues minutes par la lecture d'un ouvrage qui semblait regrouper tout un tas de sorts totalement inutiles et dont personne ne semblait se souvenir pourquoi ils avaient été inventés. Qui pourrait vouloir faire tomber les poils du dos d'un yak ou faire pousser des dents aux poules ? Mais c'était une lecture totalement fascinante. Draco sourit en pensant que Potter adorerait apprendre ce genre de sorts inutiles. Il se décida à l'acheter ainsi qu'une série de romans nouvellement parus pour sa mère.

La nuit était tombée pendant qu'il était dans la librairie et il se décida à rentrer chez lui. Arrivé à destination, il posa ses achats sur une table et alla vérifier l'heure en se maudissant intérieurement. Il restait encore trois bonnes heures. Qu'il décida de combler en se préparant à manger puis s'installa derrière son assiette, le livre des sorts posé contre une bouteille. L'imbécillité de l'ouvrage était addictive. A tel point qu'il en oublia l'horloge jusqu'à en être presque en retard. Il se précipita dans sa chambre, sorti la housse contenant le costume et l'enfila prestement. Ainsi que la fausse barbe. Et le chapeau.

Il prit un instant pour s'observer dans son miroir plein pied. Merlin, Potter lui faisait vraiment faire ce qu'il voulait. Il l'aimait vraiment pour s'abaisser à ce genre de chose.

Il l'aimait.

Il aimait Potter.

C'était à la fois totalement étrange et merveilleusement enthousiasmant. La peur de l'inconnu se mêlait avec délice à l'excitation de la nouveauté. Quelque chose qu'on ne ressens qu'aux prémices d'une relation. Avec en plus un goût d'interdit totalement délectable pour Draco. Son côté sale môme jouissait de savoir qu'il débauchait l'Elu du peuple. Son côté Malfoy se targuait de savoir que Potter l'avait accepté comme partenaire. Son côté Draco était heureux d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés qui le connaissait suffisamment bien pour ne pas le juger sur son passé et pouvoir envisager un avenir avec lui.

Et c'est légèrement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il attendit que sonne vingt deux heures pour lancer une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée et déclarer :

"Le Terrier"

Si le monde des sorciers ne devait avoir qu'un seul avantage, c'était celui d'émerveiller les enfants. La légende du père noël veut qu'il descende par la cheminée le soir de Noël. Quoi de mieux qu'une arrivée par cheminette ? Rien probablement se dit Draco en voyant l'air proprement ébloui des enfants qui le regardait comme s'il était… le père noël. Ce qu'il était en l'occurrence. Dès qu'il eu mis un pied hors de la cheminée, il fut encerclé par sept têtes blondes. Enfin six têtes rousses et une violette. La violette appartenait à Teddy, les six autres étaient probablement des Weasley mais Draco n'aurait pas su dire qui était l'enfant de qui. Levant la tête vers les adultes en arrière plan il reconnu tout les enfants Weasley ainsi que Fleur, accrochée au bras de son mari, Granger derrière son mari, Pénélope Deauclair l'épouse de Percy et un jeune homme qui semblait assez proche de la seule fille Weasley. Il repéra également Charlie et George qui se tenaient un peu à l'écart. Molly et Arthur Weasley se tenaient debout, l'un contre l'autre, admirant leur descendance. Draco senti un petit vent de panique l'envahir face à tout ces visages autrefois ennemis puis il fixa son regard sur les deux yeux émeraudes qu'il avait cherché dès son apparition.

Potter s'était avancé pour se mettre au premier plan juste derrière les enfants. Et semblait retenir encore une fois son rire. La familiarité de la situation rassura Draco et il baissa les yeux vers le petit troupeau qui sautillait gaiement à ses pieds. Il avait pris soin de modifier sa voix ainsi que de coller sa barbe grâce à un sort utilisé habituellement par les porteurs de perruques. Ainsi il allait pouvoir se couvrir de ridicule sans en subir les conséquences. Du moins, sans subir le regard narquois de Ronald Weasley la prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait. A l'inverse il sentait que Potter allait être infernal. Mais au cours de la semaine il avait découvert un moyen infaillible de faire taire le brun.

Il commença alors à discuter avec les enfants. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir entre dix et deux ans pour le plus jeune. Teddy était le plus âgé et était resté un peu en retrait mais les étincelles dans ses yeux brillaient aussi forts que celles dans les yeux des plus petits. Derrière les enfants, Potter agita la main en l'air et pointa du doigt un fauteuil à côté de la cheminée.

"Allez les enfants, laissez le papa noël respirer un peu, il doit être fatigué de voyager dans chaque maison, laissons le s'asseoir !"

Apparemment Potter était gestionnaire de la meute. Les parents étaient sûrement ravis de pouvoir souffler un peu en observant le petit manège. Draco ne savait pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Il n'était pas franchement habitué à être lâché parmi les fauves et se demandait quoi dire. Mais les enfants étant des êtres merveilleux, ils n'ont pas besoin qu'on leur pose des questions pour parler à un inconnu. C'est ainsi que le père noël se retrouva submergé de questions :

"Il est où ton traîneau ?"

"C'est vrai que le rêne de devant il a le nez qui brille ?"

"Comment tu fais pour aller dans toutes les maisons en une nuit ?"

"Tu as reçu ma lettre ?"

"J'espère que tu m'a pas encore amené un pull qui gratte comme l'an dernier"

"Baba doël ?"

"J'étais sûr que tu es pour de vrai ! Justine elle dit que tu existes pas et que c'est les adultes qui disent des bêtises mais moi je savais que tu es pour de vrai ! Juré !"

"Tu fais quoi tout les autres jours ?"

C'était officiel, Draco paniquait. Il entendit les parents des enfants rire à l'arrière et perçu même un petit soupir de Molly quand Teddy avait eu l'audace d'incriminer son ouvrage laineux. Potter s'accroupit sur le côté pour se mettre à la hauteur des enfants et leur déclama avec une voix mystérieuse :

"Le traîneau du père noël est sur le toit, mais il est invisible pour ne pas que les moldus le voit. Le premier Renne s'appelle Rudolf et s'il a le nez rouge c'est pour mieux se guider à travers les nuages. Comment le père Noël visite toutes les maisons en une nuit ? C'est un secret que lui seul connaît et il n'a le droit de le dire à personne. Bien sûr qu'il a reçu ta lettre Victoire, on lui avait envoyé ensemble. Les pulls ne grattent pas Teddy, par contre le poil à gratter que tu avais mis dans le paquet, lui oui ! Oui Liz, ma puce, c'est le papa noël ! Hugo, il ne faut pas écouter Justine, il ne faut croire que ce que tu as envie de croire. Et tout les autres jours de l'année le Père noël se repose parce qu'il travaille très dur le soir de Noël !"

Il leur fit un sourire qui aurait fait fondre la banquise et tira sur le bras de Teddy pour le rapprocher de lui.

"Bien ! Et si on demandait plutôt au Père noël de nous donner les cadeaux plutôt que de l'assommer avec tout un tas de question ?"

Un cri collectif extatique lui répondit. Il se releva et se pencha légèrement sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour murmurer à l'oreille de Draco.

"J'ai traficoté les cadeaux pour les faire apparaître dans tes mains avec un informulé dont je vais m'occuper. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de leur donner, en prenant garde à ne pas perdre un doigt dans la bataille."

Draco avait profité de la proximité du brun pour respirer à plein poumons le parfum qui lui avait tant manqué pendant la journée. Potter s'assit en équilibre sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, son flanc effleurant l'épaule de Draco. Le brun avait pris Teddy sur ses genoux et l'empêchait de fuir l'étreinte avec ses bras. Le premier paquet apparu alors sur les genoux du faux Père Noël. Il le tourna pour trouver l'étiquette. Et la ronde des cadeaux commença ainsi. Tous les enfants avaient eus les leurs quand les cadeaux des adultes commencèrent à apparaître. Draco soupçonnait Potter d'avoir fait en sorte que les petits aient leurs présents en premier. A l'appel de leur nom, les adultes venaient chercher également leurs paquets. La plupart offrirent un sourire poli sans plus s'attarder en face de Draco, mais Granger se pencha exagérément et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Un frisson d'effroi parcouru l'échine du blond quand il lui sembla que les pupilles brunes s'écarquillaient un peu plus que la normale. Elles avaient scruté le visage masqué comme si elles cherchaient la confirmation d'un doute quelconque.

Mais, alors qu'il s'attendait à l'entendre hurler, un petit sourire narquois s'étendit sur ses lèvres, puis elle retourna s'asseoir à côté de son époux qui l'avait suivi d'un regard tendre. De là où il était Draco n'entendit pas la question que Ron posa à son épouse mais il se doutait plus ou moins du contenu. Il voulait probablement connaître la raison de son sourire. La brune agita un peu la tête et eu l'air d'éluder la question rapidement. L'estomac du blond se décontracta légèrement. Il jeta un petit coup d'oeil à Potter qui le fixait par dessus son épaule, et le sourire qu'il lui adressa était si rayonnant qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir de bonne humeur.

Quand le dernier paquet fut distribué, toutes les personnes qui étaient regroupées dans le salon semblaient absorbées par leurs nouvelles acquisitions. Teddy tenait à bout de bras un pull violet avec un air de dégoût sur le visage tandis que Molly lui ébouriffait les cheveux en souriant. Ron et Hermione écoutaient avec angoisse leur fille qui leur expliquait ce qu'elle comptait préparer avec l'atelier d'alchimiste miniature qu'elle venait de déballer. Percy semblait plongé dans un grand discours sur les bienfaits de la littérature dès le plus jeune âge et n'avait pas remarqué son plus jeune fils très occupé à déchirer consciencieusement les pages du tout nouvel ouvrage qui reposait aux pieds de son père. Draco leva le visage vers la silhouette qui venait de se rapprocher de l'autre côté du fauteuil dans lequel il se tenait. Arthur Weasley lui tendit un verre qui sentait le vin et les épices.

"Merci pour tout ça." lui dit-il simplement avec un sourire et il lui posa la main sur l'épaule dans un geste affectif qu'il avait parfois eu au ministère.

Il n'aurait pas su dire si le père de famille l'avait démasqué ou non. Il se replongea dans l'observation de toute l'agitation tranquille qui régnait devant lui en buvant son breuvage à petites gorgées. Même en essayant de faire un effort, il avait du mal à se souvenir du dernier Noël heureux qu'il avait passé en famille. Peut être à quatorze ans. C'est pourquoi il se perdait dans la contemplation de ce que pouvait être un Noël en famille.

La petite fille que Potter avait appelé Liz un peu plus tôt s'était approché du fauteuil à pas de loup et semblait fasciné par la barbe blanche du grand monsieur en rouge. Draco avait envie de lui jeter le regard qu'il destinait habituellement aux enfants qui s'approchent trop près de lui, mais la gamine pencha sa petite tête ornée de couettes sur le côté et lui sourit de toutes ses quatre dents. Il était prêt à pousser un long soupir béat devant une telle frimousse quand la chipie lui sauta sur les genoux ayant apparemment décidé d'y élire domicile. Draco entendit Potter tousser doucement pour masquer son rire. Le blond s'était rigidifié quand la petite s'était installée et n'osait plus bouger. Elle jouait du bouts des doigts avec la fourrure ornant les manches du costume et semblait dans son propre univers quand Fleur, sa mère, vint la prendre dans ses bras, offrant un sourire aimable au blond.

Depuis son arrivée dans le salon, ce qui avait frappé le plus Draco était sans doute la différence de comportement des personnes présentes. Les relations avec la famille Weasley, bien que très différentes de ce qu'elles avaient pu être dans le passé, restaient froides et distantes, or, grimé sous un masque, il recevait sourires et remerciements. Comme quoi les préjugés ont la vie dure, même chez des sorciers aussi ouverts d'esprits que la famille de roux. La constatation fit baisser la tête de Draco, ce que Potter prit pour de la lassitude. Lui posant une main sur le bras il le questionna du regard. N'ayant aucune envie de faire part de ses pensées à son ami, le blond se contenta de sourire et de se lever, manifestant par ce geste son désir de se retirer. Les têtes se dirigèrent vers lui et quand Potter annonça le départ du Père Noël, les enfants poussèrent de cris de désespoir. De nouveau, Draco se retrouva entouré de petites têtes rousses, qu'il tapota gentiment. L'affection qu'il portait aux enfants dépassait rarement le petit tapotement amical. S'accrochant à la jambe du pantalon rouge, un des enfants lui demanda l'air inquiet :

"Tu reviens l'an prochain hein ?"

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, oubliant que la question ne s'adressait pas à lui 'Draco' mais au Père Noël et le brun profita de son hésitation pour répondre à sa place.

"Bien sûr qu'il sera là ! Et toutes les années suivantes, après tout c'est le Père Noël."

Puis il fixa son regard à celui de son ami et celui-ci eu l'impression que la promesse qu'il venait de faire aux enfants avait un tout autre sens pour lui. Étonnamment, Draco ne ressenti pas l'urgente envie de fuir qui le gagnait généralement dans ces situations. Peut -être parce qu'il connaissait Potter depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que l'habitude endorme sa vigilance. Ou bien avait il envie d'être là l'année prochaine également ?

Saluant une dernière fois tout le monde, Draco pris une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et disparu dans un nuage de flammes vertes. Il atterrît avec grâce dans son propre salon et le silence qui y régnait lui agressa les oreilles. Il allait devoir s'occuper pour ne pas laisser son esprit dévier vers de sombres pensées. Premièrement il devait retrouver forme humaine et c'est avec délice qu'il s'extirpa du costume de velours abandonnant la fausse barbe sur une chaise du salon. La tenue étant adaptée pour l'extérieur, une fine pellicule de sueur s'était formé sur sa peau le décidant à aller prendre une douche pour s'en débarrasser. Il finit d'ôter les derniers morceaux de tissus qui le recouvrait et fila sous la douche.

L'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur sa peau était une bénédiction. Emmenant avec elle la fatigue de sa journée et les trop nombreuses émotions des derniers jours, il se laissa aller à ne plus rien penser pendant quelques minutes. Il se contenta d'augmenter la température petit à petit, arrêtant le robinet quand sa peau se colora de rouge par endroits. Accrochant une serviette autour de ses hanches, il partit à la recherche d'un petit encas qu'il pourrait ramener dans la chambre. Il était entrain de s'interroger sur son choix de lecture quand un grand fracas retenti derrière lui. Une pomme coincée dans la bouche et les cheveux toujours humides, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Potter couvert de suie. Enfin chevilles à nez si l'on devait être exact.

"Foutues cheminées" jura le brun se relevant en redressant ses lunettes.

Puis il se rendit compte de la présence du propriétaire des lieux devant lui, et allait lui offrir un sourire d'excuses quand son regard se fixa quelque part entre le haut de la serviette entourant toujours les hanches claires et la goutte qui coulait le long du torse tout aussi pâle. La seule chose qu'il émit fut un petit couinement. Draco ne comprenait pas exactement ce que Potter faisait ici alors qu'ils s'étaient quitté il y avait environ une heure et qu'il n'avait alors pas eu l'air de vouloir le suivre, mais ne s'attarda pas sur la question. Il rongeait son frein depuis des jours et sa proie lui était enfin servie sur un plateau d'argent. D'un geste lent il reposa la pomme toujours coincée entre ses dents sur le plan de travail. Ses longs doigts descendirent alors le long de son corps et d'un petit mouvement, la serviette fit une longue chute jusqu'au sol.

Toute cohérence linguistique semblait avoir quitté Potter qui émit un borborygme incompréhensible quand il vit son collègue dans toute sa glorieuse nudité. Puis toujours dans un silence révérencieux, Draco s'approcha doucement du brun, le saisit par la main et l'entraîna dans les tréfonds de sa chambre. La nuit se poursuivit, ponctuée de gémissements, grognements et autres cris de plaisir. Parfois une exclamation outrée ou surprise venait ponctuer leurs ébats. Le petit matin les trouva alanguis, couverts de marques de dents dans divers endroits, et repus d'extase.

"Bien, ça c'est fait."

Potter rit de l'expression qu'avait employé son amant. Couché sur le dos dans la plus parfaite imitation de l'étoile de mer, il jeta un coup d'oeil au blond qui reposait à ses côtés. Même après une nuit entière de débauche et le brushing en désordre Draco était toujours parfait.

"Et sinon, dans un registre purement interrogatif, puis je savoir ce que tu fais là ?"

Ils n'avaient pas franchement eu envie de converser pendant la nuit. Potter détourna les yeux, apparemment gêné.

"Disons que quand tu es parti, j'ai eu l'impression d'être tombé dans un panier de crabe. Ils se sont tous mis à me demander qui tu étais, d'où est ce que tu venais, comment j'avais réussi à trouver quelqu'un en si peu de temps."

Draco était légèrement inquiet de savoir l'anonymat levé mais après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, il aurait été prêt à retourner à l'instant même dans le salon du terrier et annoncer sa liaison avec son collègue, s'il avait été certain qu'ils puissent recommencer toutes les nuits le même genre d'expériences.

"Et donc tu les as tous stupéfixés et tu es venu salir mon parquet avec ton entrée fracassante ?"

Le brun laissa échapper une exclamation outrée.

"C'est à cause de ces foutues cheminées, estimes toi heureux que je n'ai pas rendu mon repas en arrivant !"

Draco grimaça à l'idée.

"Et puis je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de salir quoi que se soit vu la vitesse à laquelle TU m'as sorti de mes fringues."

Un petit sourire nostalgique s'était inscrit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il parlait.

"Mais pour répondre à ta question, non je ne leur ai pas jeté un sort. J'ai juste pris congé en expliquant que j'avais eu une semaine chargée, ce qui est vrai d'ailleurs. Bon le seul souci c'est qu'il est possible qu'Hermione ai tout compris vu qu'elle n'a pas participé à l'interrogatoire et que ça n'est définitivement pas son genre."

Un pli entre ses sourcils se forma.

"C'est grave ?" demanda Draco.

L'étonnement remplaca l'inquiétude sur le visage de Potter.

"Non je ne qualifierais pas ça de 'grave', mais c'est plus pour toi que je m'inquiéte. C'est tout ce que ça te fais ? Je m'attendais à devoir me protéger des objets que tu me lancerais."

"Honnêtement, je pense que si Granger n'avait pas deviné j'aurais été surpris. Elle a une fâcheuse tendance à être un peu trop intelligente."

Draco avait pris son ton le plus agaçé. Harry roula des yeux.

"Harry"

L'intéressé tourna vivement la tête à l'utilisation de son prénom. Draco avait voulu le faire réagir et c'était réussi.

"Quand j'ai proposé d'approfondir mes connaissances du monde merveilleux du sexe entre hommes, je savais bien ce que ça impliquerait que toi et moi on se fréquente. Je parle de vrai fréquentations, pas d'un petit coup rapide."

Malgré le fait qu'il avait eu l'impression de se faire happer contre sa volonté par un tourbillon émotionnel suite aux révélations de son collègue le dimanche précédent, il avait pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'impliquait une relation suivie avec le brun. Il espérait qu'en tolérant la famille Weasley, les choses se passeraient bien. Après la soirée d'hier il en avait eu la confirmation. Il avait également décidé d'accepter le fait qu'il faudrait un jour ou l'autre que les proches d'Harry apprennent la nature exacte de sa relation avec son 'collègue', mais que le plus tard serait le mieux. Il en allait de même de son côté.

"Je t'avouerais que jusqu'à hier je n'y croyais pas trop" répondit le brun se tournant pour faire face à son compagnon.

"Je pensais que tu te rendrais compte que tu as mis la main dans un engrenage dangereux et que tu préférerais t'éloigner."

Son expression se radoucit alors et il leva la main pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Draco. Il laissa sa main retomber le long du cou nu et sans perdre le contact avec la peau blanche, fit courir ses doigts jusqu'à la taille du blond pour le tirer vers lui.

"Je suis heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas."

Draco accompagna le mouvement et entre-croisa leurs chevilles.

"Je ne fuierai pas. Tu peux me faire toutes les choses honteuses auxquelles tu penses, je ne m'en irai pas. Je te conseille d'ailleurs vivement de continuer à me faire beaucoup de choses honteuses. Tous les jours."

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Draco. Et Harry rougit en se remémorant tout ce qu'il avait pu faire à son compagnon pendant la nuit.

"Tu n'as rien de prévu aujourd'hui ? Pas de fête au manoir qui ne nécessite ma présence vétu de rouge ? Parce que j'ai pas très envie de sortir de ce lit." questionna le brun, se penchant pour embrasser l'épaule qui se trouvait devant lui.

"Non, à priori Mère devrait faire sa petite sauterie dans le courant de la semaine, mais tu sera prévenu dès l'arrivée du hibou puisque tu va rester là." répondit Draco ,fermant les yeux et laissant des doigts balladeurs aller jouer avec la ligne de poils noirs qui reliaient le nombril au bas ventre de Harry.

"Toute la semaine ?"

Les mains du brun se perdirent dans le bas du dos de Draco et la pulpe de ses doigts frôlait le début du sillon séparant deux fesses fermes.

"Toute la vie si tu veux, mais uniquement si continue ce que tu es entrain de faire."

Puis Harry entreprit de prouver à Draco qu'une vie entière ne suffirait pas à découvrir toutes les choses délicieuses qu'il pouvait lui faire.

_FIN_


End file.
